


Potions and Stags

by VoiceOfDeath



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2020-07-11 12:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoiceOfDeath/pseuds/VoiceOfDeath
Summary: James had ended the seventh year with a boyfriend and a girlfriend. Later she became his wife, but when she wanted to end things with their "third wheel" James dropped her like a glass vase.He loved the boy far more than the girl any day.





	1. Are you okay?

James Pov. 

I sat at the table alone again. Lily had stormed out with Molly, they never seem to be separable. My memories of my time at Hogwarts slowly creep in as my tea seems to just be the abyss as my eyes stare into it. 

‘Sev bought me this mug...in our second year’ I think as a small smile crosses my face. I push my glasses up, slipping gently into my memories.

The year 1971: the first year.

James was only greatly nervous, he wasn't about to show it. His parents were older than most spoiled him greatly. He never had real friends, he was the rich so others would try to get his attention to get to his money. But he had just sat down on the train waving one last time to his parents before they left. 

“Excuse me!” a red-headed girl smiled at him, as he looked to her. “Do you mind sharing with us?” she asked, behind her stood a boy at the time thin and taller than her with shoulder back hair. 

“Sure make yourselves at home.” he ushered to the seats in front of him. 

“I’m James. James Potter.”

“I’m Lily Evans!”

“I’m sev-”

“This is Severus Snape.” she interrupted the boy, that didn't sit well with James, but he could tell the boy liked her, so he wasn't going to be rude. 

“Excuse us...can we sit here?” James turned looking to the door again, finding two new boys. One with combed back reddish-brown hair taller than James and a shorter than James boy with messy black hair. 

“Sure. this is one of the bigger ones. I’m James this is Lily and...I'll let you introduce yourself” James smiled to Severus.

“Severus Snape.” Severus nodded eyeing James with a slight hint of a smile playing on his outer lip.

“Severus!” a voice called out.

“Oh! Right.” Severus stood up going to the door he poked his head out. “Arthur,” he called out gently. 

“Ah! There he is. This way, cousin, leave my sisters with Molly."

“Gladly” Lucius rolled his eyes following a laughing Arthur.

“Mind if we join you. My Sister’s kicked us out cause Molly doesn't want to be near Lucius.”

Severus turned to James.

“Do you mind. You were the first in here.” Severus held a dead face look, but for some reason, James could read it, he was not sure how he guessed maybe it was how the other seemed tensed. 

“Yeah, more the merrier.” James nodded but noted when Lily sat next to the Reddish-brown Hair boy.

“You never did introduce yourselves.” James realized he didn't know their names.

“I’m Remus Lupin,” Remus smiled, shaking James' hand.

“I'm Sirius Black” Sirius took his turn to shake his hand next.

Severus eyed Lily before sitting down. She didn't bother to look up from the book that she had gotten out. Lucius glared at her already knowing who she was but quickly moved on.

“Ah, Sirius.” Lucius held his hand out which Sirius shook back firmly.

“Hello, Lucius.”

“Hi, Sirius!” Arthur chirped up, Sirius got up hugging Arthur.

“It’s been a while.”Sirius looked the other in the eyes looking for any type of pain or knowledge to the lack of the other's presence. 

“Well with four older sisters who practically run the house with mother and hate social gatherings as it is. Father expects mother will try to worm her way out of the Malfoy Christmas party again. I plan to sneak over a day early so I can be there and he'll join me later.”

“I’ll plan on going.” Sirius grinned. Lucius then turned to James. 

“Hello, I don't believe I have ever met you before.”

“Hi. I’m James Potter.” He shook the others hand. 

“Lucius Malfoy. I have to say you have a firm, confident grip. No doubt pureblood.”

“You could tell by a handshake?” James joked Lucius let out a colder laugh.

“I can see the difference in cocky rich brats like myself and a mud blooded witch...or wizard.”

“Can you tell the difference in creatures as well Mr.Malfoy” Remus looked at him sternly.

“Yes but it's not my cup of tea to spill ...Lupin correct?”

“Remus Lupin.” 

That was it that was how he met the start of his friends to come. His future wife and boyfriend. The gang idol chatted about houses where they wanted to be, whose goals were what for when they got older.

Back to current day: James. 

A knock at his back door made him snap out of the trance, looking there was the man. Smiling with another man behind him. He waved his hand the door unlocked, and opened, allowing the newcomers inside.

“Remus. Sirius. What do I owe the pleasure?”

“You didn't answer the fire calls. We wanted to come to check on you. Since we saw Lily out with Molly again. Spending your hard-earned money again, no doubt.” Remus frowned sitting down across from him Sirius to his left.

“Are you okay Prongs?” Sirius whispered. 


	2. Lily

“Want me to get Severus over here?” Remus asked eyeing the other

“I…lets see if anyone else wants to come over. Cordial?” a Small healthy House Elf appeared to James side. Remus made his Patronus sending it off to summon their other friends.

“Yes, Master?” she bowed to him.

“Would you make tea and snacks for a large group?”

“Yes, master.” she bowed, popping over to the kitchen. A Memory flew into James mind allowing him to slip back into the abyss called his brain.

The year 1974: the fourth year

“Potter!” a large boy James couldn't remember his name only that he was a Gryffindor prefect.

“Yes?”

  
“Rumor has it you hanging around the scally faggots! Listen true or not, you will refrain from making us look bad! Keep your head above them. The last thing you want is to be a snake in loins fur and called out for it. “ the older male threatened him.

“....really… you know I tend to enjoy my friends no matter the house. Their not slimy, arrogant, or Gold diggers like you and your girlfriend. She was last seen hitting on a pureblood Slytherin boy. Oh wait, she's the perfect non-cheating girlfriend” James hissed out, he had connected to Lucius and Severus, sad to not be in the same house, but he was much more brawn than brains so he accepted it. James felt the punch as he fell to the floor. He got up drawing his wand out.

“Oh, you think you're so brave?”

<= stupefy!=> the boy yelled, knocking James back. Before James could get up, another Spell was cast, but someone got in the way.

“Sirius!” James yelled, grabbing his friend's arm. Sirius looked as if he was choking on air.

“Leave him alone, you win!” Remus yelled, having run over with

Sirius. The older boy just laughed and laughed.

“Eat Slugs!” James didn't know what he was doing, but all he wanted was to stop whatever cruel hex was on Sirius. Waving his wand a light bolted out hitting the other boy in the chest. Who got up only to start puking slugs literally.

“ ew.” James noticed Sirius hurl over and puke out a furball. “Let's get you to Madam Helen,” James called out.

“You do, and she’ll dock points Potter,” the older boy called out smirking. “All of Gryffindor will hate you three if we lose any more points this year.”

James froze he need to help Sirius. Suddenly another spell flew across the courtyard hitting Sirius, he was suddenly gasping for air as if he could breathe again with no problem.

“Water! Water! I got fur in my mouth. I feel like I licked a wet cat!”

He took a bottle from a hand next to him, and James looked to see who handed his friend the bottle.

“Lucius you can't be seen with us…” James whispered, watching the other Gryffindor fearful he would try something to his other friend. He glanced to see if he could see who else helped rescue Sirius seeing Bellatrix pointed her wand at the troublemaker now.

“So what?” Lucius spoke as if bored with the whole situation.

“You’ll get bullied….” the rest of the year got harder for James as others started to pick on him. He hardens to the bullying but he would cry in private. Late may Severus said it.

“Pick on me.”

“What no!”

“James, you guys are being pranked by your own house constantly. Our house does not care who we call friends. You can make it up in the privacy of the Slytherin common room or other places I don't care.`` James felt his heart skip. The current time he guessed this was a turning point.

“You know for a rich spoiled kid you're quite compassionate about your friends.” a Slytherin chuckled out.

“Easy Crabbe.” Lucius hissed.

“It’s simple...starting the first year I made real genuine friends…. I don't want to lose them.”

“I'm not that easy to shoe off Potter” Bellatrix grinned as she said what everyone else was thinking. James noticed Severus’s lip twitch upward for a second. He liked that about his stone face friend. There that's where he fell for the potion snake.

“Fine next year.” he held up his hand to stop Severus. “This year is almost up. Next. year.”

Current time: James.

“James,” a voice whispers very adjacently to his ear. James jumped nearly falling out of his seat; he looked up to a stone face. But the eyes held a sparkle of amusement in them.

“See if I did that I would have been punched.” Sirius pouted crossing his arms on the table.

“Come now Sirius arms off the table.” Remus light scolded his lover.

“ When did you get here?” James stumbled out. Severus helped him up earning him a kiss.

“We all got here about ten minutes ago. You have been off in your head again.” Bellatrix poked James head cackling. James looked around the room. Lucius, his wife Narcissa, her sister Bellatrix her husband Rodolphus, his brother Rabastan, Marvolo, Severus, Theodore Nott, Ruby Zabini, Fenrir Greyback, Arthur Weasley, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin sat around the table, and James felt at home like this.

“I was beginning to worry.” Narcissa frowned looking him over from her spot scanning for any signs of health problems. She was a lead medic at saint muggles.

“I’m Fine, just in my head...going over fond memories.”

“Where is Lily?” Bella asked which was odd cause James knew she didn't like the girl and not just because of her blood status. Bellatrix never liked Lily.

The YEAR 1977: 7TH YEAR

“You what!?” Bellatrix hissed at James.

“Well, it's complicated! I know this. I have serious feelings for Severus! But I’m also ...in love? With Lily?”

“Love is not the word I would use.” Bella groaned. “You might just lust for her.”

“We have had sex….”

“Aaaand how did that feel?”

“Boring. I did not enjoy it….. don't tell anyone I was thinking of Severus.”

“Secret safe… James. I don't know how you wind up with this mess of love. It sounds like a love potion gone wrong.”James glared at her, she straightens up.

“Who would you rather spend your life with?”

“Severus.”

“Who is on your mind most, if not all the time.”

“Severus”

“So the answer is Severus.”

“....but Lily…”

  
“What about her?? I mean you three have this three-way thing going why does that have to stop?”

“Wait, what??” James froze.

“Yeah everyone can see you want them both. But people are trying to encourage you to Lily. seen Dumbledore do it. Seen all of Gryffindor minus the mutual friends that want to support you. Even Hufflepuff is involved, and it's not supposed to be their cup of tea. You might be under pressure. Talk to them figure it out.”

Current time:

“James this is getting ridiculous! Come back to this time.”

“Let him walk. There has to be a reason he keeps fading in and out.” Severus spoke up to whoever had spoken, James wasn't in enough to know who.

“You back, buddy?” Sirius smiled as James nodded.

“I'm sorry to whoever I’m annoying,” he spoke softly.

“I’m as annoyed as I am worried.” Marvolo hissed out he had taken the seat next to James the opposite side of Severus.

“Where did you go this time?” Rabastan asked curiously.

“The day I confided in Bellatrix about my love problems and found out the whole school knew.” James smiled sheepishly.

“You were so panicked,” Bellatrix said through a cookie.

They all hate making small talk. James remembers the day both Lily and Severus agreed to the secret three-way.

The year 1977: end of the seventh year.

James stood in front of them, waiting for rejection.

“Why?” Lily spoke as if it was a slap to her.

“I can't decide, and I thought maybe since you two are friends we could make it work?” James looked sheepish.

“I accept,” Severus spoke in a monotone voice. Lily just sat in silence.

“Fine, but I have to be the center.” she finally spoke. They all went out on dates and did everything they could to spoil Lily. Some days they would just sneak off without her. She would become unbearable and they want time together.

“James...what if she suddenly says she doesn't want me anymore.”

“Then I choose you over her. She could become my wife, and it won't mean anything without you by our side.” James smiled, pulling the other into a kiss. “You’re my world Sev. Do not forget that.”

“I know James.”

Current time:

James jumped as his tea was spilled on him, it was a long since cold. He looked up to see a very annoyed Lily Potter. His head snapped over to where Marvolo. Gone, he looked around to see in Theodore’s lap was a large ball python that winked at him.

“Welcome home honey.” James smiled up to his wife as Severus used magic to clean him off.

“We need to talk about this. Now.” she stormed out of the room.

“Lily talk in here and have us go in the living room.” Sirius led grouped into the living room.

“When you two are done. I have to tell you something,” Severus spoke as he left the room not seeing Lily glaring at his back.

“I'm so sick of coming home to finding a bunch of dark wizards and witches in our house.” she started harshly whispering.

“They're my friends. They know when I need them more than when I know I need them. Why are you like this? What is so far up your ass today of all days.”

“Ever since you suggested Severus surrogate us a child, it has put a wedge through us.”

“Why?”

“because ….I don’t want him anymore. I'm your wife. We’re breaking it off.” James looked horrified, unsure how this came to this but like he promised Severus if she couldn't be persuaded back, then he would end it. Severus was more supportive of his dreams, of his interest and his goals. Lily, though she looked like she was trying, was always being manipulative and controlling of the situation and canceled anything James planned when she could if he steps out of line or does something she does not like.

“I want Severus to surrogate our child. Not Molly, not some other witch. Someone I can trust to not bail on us.”

“No!” she snapped.


	3. Always.

Chapter 3

“What the hell do you mean no!?” Severus hears James yelled from the other room. “You can’t conceive a child. He’s been our lover since our seventh year! He can give us a child Lily! He's a sub male!"

“No ... I also want you to break it off with him. Severus was meant to be a fling nothing more.” Severus set his teacup down quickly. He was ready to leave, till a familiar hand grabs him by the joint between his neck and shoulder, pulling him to their chest.

“Tune them out,” Lucius whispered. ”You know James better than she does.”

“He’s going to pick her” Severus held back tears trying to silence the racing negative thoughts. He had feared this ever since he agreed. Both he and James loved Lily and each other.

"Seventh year. That was four years ago. We are coming on our fifth anniversary. He's going to pick her over me…".

“We all know that's a lie” Bellatrix hissed from her seat across from them. “James loves you, Severus. Even if he fancies Lily, he would rather be at your side.”

The two’s yelling got louder as they reached the living room.

“James!!!” she hissed she looked like she had been crying.

“Severus….” James called out “What is it you wanted to tell us?”

Severus looked to Lucius for strength.

“I’ll stand with you, my friend. I always have and always will.” Lucius stood up holding Severus tightly to him. His cane in the other hand. Severus' face softens a bit.

“....I'm pregnant. James...a month.”

“A…month?! I stopped seeing you two months ago was preparing to ask James to…..James, you went behind my back and saw him without me!?” Lily hissed tears leaking down more. Molly ran to her friend's side glaring at James and Severus.

“Be asha-”

“Silence Molly!” Arthur hissed. “It’s not your place women.” he and Molly were in a rough patch themselves with Molly being pregnant once more.

“James” Severus' face looked he was stonewalled but his eyes said everything to James. James knew Severus had been trying to tell him. He knew the nights he slept over. The nights of arguing with Lily were taking a toll on everything.

“....Severus…..keep it.” Severus froze looking to James fear to slipped onto his face.

“W-what? What do you mean by that? A-am I expected to raise it alone?”

“Yes!” Lily screamed running from the room Molly in tow.

“No” the room looked at James in a startling form how deep his voice dropped.

“We will raise it. without her. I will get a divorce from Lily, Sev."

“Of course.” Severus moved to the other, hugging him the group quietly clapped in joy. "We were so happy. The three, why did she become like this?”

“Her parents and sister ...Molly other people's views of her started to bother her so now she’s this way.” James groaned "it started a year ago. ` 'My mother says our relationship with Severus is weird' or 'Dad says we need to cut the unhealthy out.' 'Molly says this isn't normal.' I want to be normal. 'Dumbledore is worried about were being stalked. Dumbledore says he'll distract Severus if we want to get time alone and figure out our lives.' so much nonsense." James sighed holding Severus to him.

  
The next morning James sat Lily down. He was ready to fight but last night while she slept he removed everything of his from the house. It was now at Severus house where he would be joining the party after this.

“I want a Divorce,” he spoke firm and strict.

“What?” Lily looked shocked. “But I’m your wife ...we can adopt Severus’ baby please James lets work this out.”

“And let you kick him out of my life like you did my mother before she died. I don't think so. I want a Divorce. I will be moving in with Severus you can keep this house."

"This isn't fair!! You love me. The potions should have deleted your feelings for him!"

"You what. You tried love potions on me??!" he was disgusted

"None of the heavy ones! I just wanted you to see me!" Lily grabbed his arm she was obsessed.

"See you?! How long have you been drugging me!?" She didn't answer "HOW LONG LILY!!" he gently shook her.

" Since the fifth year. I could tell you wanted Severus...I was afraid you wouldn't fall for me as I dreamed."

"Did you drug him too."

"No he was obsessed and creepy!" she snapped somehow looking even more wild and creepy.

"Get out of my life Lily. Don't ever come back." he stormed out of the house before she could stop him.

He entered the house hearing them in the living room.

  
“Do you think it will be a boy or a girl?” Narcissa asked as they waited for others to join them. She, Severus, and Bella were going to surprise everyone.

“I’m honestly wanting a little girl, but James wants a son from the talks about the future.” Severus smiles sipping his tea. The fire roared to life out came to Arthur holding Percy.

“Sorry I'm late and i...uh ...had to bring the boys.” Arthur looked apologetic as the twin ran out from behind him.

“Nonsense they are very welcomed here” James picked them up hugging them. Severus whipped around but smiled seeing James.

“Uncle!!” the twins cheered.

“When are you doing the gender reveal potion?”

“Tonight at dinner. Arthur, you and Molly are invited.”

“She’ll say no, I'll get all my boys over somehow. James left Lily this morning, she's tried talking me into distancing the boys and me from you. But I'm not having that.” the red-haired man chuckled as he set Percy down. Percy, of course, was looking to Snape.

  
"News got to Molly quickly. Then it's only been an hour at best." James rubbed his temples then went back to playing with the twins.

  
“Hello, Percy” Severus whispers. Percy’s eyes light up he moves slowly over holding up a drawing to him.

“Did you make this for me?” when the small boy nodded he picks him up. Setting Percy in his lap.

“I’ll put it on my fridge.”

“Y-you two don’t mind watching they little guys long enough for me to get Bill and Charlie?”

“Of course not! I could watch them all day!” James tickled the two-year-old twins who wobbly ran around him. Arthur nodded going back through, he came through with his two oldest.

"How're the divorce proceedings going." Rodolphus looked at James.

"Just started. I rather focus on the future." He lifts both twins snuggling them to him.

“....James.” Severus chuckled at the way James was staring at his stomach region.

“Severus when can you pop him out! I want my little one now!” James whined holding the twins, who both kissed his cheeks being very loving.

Before Severus could scold him, barking in the garden caught James attention, he took the twins off to greet Padfoot and Moony.

The fire roared once more, Severus didn't even have to turn his head the boots that clicked could be only one male he knew.

“New boots Lucius?”

“No just fixed up. I was getting as bad as my wife for a while, huh?”

“Lucius” Narcissa hissed playfully but smiled at her husband, who kisses her openly.

“Hello, wife. You forgot to call to tell me you made it safely.”

“You know I always do.” she swatted at him playfully making room on her loveseat for him to sit. He takes it wrapping an arm around her.

“ Urgh get a room” Bella gagged from her husband's lap.

“Bella you don't have much room to speak.” Rodolphus chuckled as his wife only winked at him.

“Now now Bella when will you two start trying for an actual kid. I want a nephew or niece to spoil!” Narcissa teased.

“Me a mother? Hah!” Bella completely missed the look in Rodolphus eyes at the thought.

“Give her time.” Lucius spoke, “Plant the idea in one partner the other will follow.” Bella snapped her head to Rodolphus who looks to his brother to avoid eye contact. Bella knew this trick but let it slide.

“Nice weather huh brother” Rabastan asked.

“Yeah…. Its a bit cold for outdoor activities though.” Rodophus felt he could kiss his brother for the distraction.

“Keep that in the bedroom.”

“!!! sorry Rab I didn't realize it projected to you”

“It’s fine we’re twins after all. You're not going to be able to ever close it.” Rabastan teased elbowing his brother playfully. Though she would never admit it Bellatrix wanted at least one kid. She just wasn't sure if she was mentally capable to have one. She wasn't even sure if she was going to be handling the small one in her right now.

Arthur successfully got all his kids over to Severus and James new cottage.

"I convinced her to go out with Lily and I would watch the little ones. " He chuckled as Bill ran over to Fenrir

"Any new stories or old to tell?" The young boy was eager to hear. Fenrir laughed patting his head, before thinking about it. "I got one" he started but heard a "wait please!" Charlie hugged Narcissa and Lucius before running over and sitting down.

"Okay." Fenrir nodded noticing Percy walk over he picked him up putting him in his lap as he began a story.

James, of course, got to cooking dinner he loved to cook.

"James you have two house-elves."Lucius chuckled.

"That stays with her till we're divorced. Though they will come over if she hasn't got them working overloads." James smiled preparing the steaks. "Sides Sev loves my cooking he won't let Mitsy in the kitchen unless to clean. " Once dinner was on its way to cooking Arthur conjured swimsuits for his sons and floats for the twins and Percy. "Keep them on you two!" Arthur called out to the twins, as they threw a fit.

Severus got a one-piece bathing suit on and joined the kids in the pool, he entertained twins. Everyone enjoyed themselves as dinner got closer.

"Severus is the potion ready?" Narcissa asked her and Bella had snuck inside when Severus had walked in. "Yes. " He let a small smile graced his face as he poured it into three cups. They walked back into the dining room to see three confused men.

James was only confused why the others had cups while Lucius and Rodolphus were confused about why their wives had cupped.

"Cissa? Is there something you didn't tell me this morning? Or any of the mornings this week?" Lucius started to lose his normal calm look his eyes hinted to the excitement. Narcissa didn't answer only plucked a string of hair dropping it into the cup it fizzed and with a pop blue smoke but only one pop.

"One male. Congrats Mr.Malfoy your heir and son is on his way." Narcissa teased Lucius kept his composure but everyone knew he was excited at being a father.

Bellatrix went next simply put the cup in front of Rodolphus. And put a string of hair in she watches him stare at the cup. It fizzed and popped twice the first was blue then a pink.

"Twins?! " Rodolphus looked in shock then to his wife.

"I'm going to be an uncle!" Rabastand had jumped up excited.

"Surprise you big lug. I stopped taking the day after potions a month before Severus. You kept leaving hints of wanting to be a daddy so I thought what the hell I'm sure other mothers can help me. I just...i am insecure about it."

"My love you will make a wonderful mother" Rodolphus kissed his wife excitedly.

Severus went last one pop and blue smoke.

"A boy." James gasped "Prongs Jr yes!!!" Sirius and Remus cheered with him.

"Oh lordy" Severus facepalmed smiling nonetheless.

"This is exciting!" Willaim cheered. After dinner, James helped Arthur get the kids home quietly. Helping him out them to bed. Molly wasn't home yet.

"Goodnight Arthur," James whispered.

"Goodnight James...thank you for everything." James went back to the house pulling Severus to him.

"Time for bed my love" he whispered in the other ear.

"You kept your promise love"Severus smiled kissing the other.

"Always." James leads the other to bed smiling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note: hey guys so I will be updating this every Wednesday ((form now on)) with however many chapters I have done for it :D some weeks you could get four chapters some you'll get one.


	4. Say yes. (James/Snape Nsfw in here))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a sex scene in this chapter. I have it underlined so those who don't wanna read it there are warnings before and it's underline so you can skip it. I need to know if this way is a better way to help others avoid it or not. it's a test I might carry over to my other story.

"Goodnight Arthur," James whispered.

**  
  
  
**

"Goodnight James...thank you for everything." James went back to the house pulling Severus to him.

**  
  
  
**

"Time for bed my love" he whispered in the other ear.

**  
  
  
**

"You kept your promise Prongs "Severus smiled kissing the other. 

**  
  
  
**

"Always." James leads the other to bed smiling. 

**  
  
**

* * *

**  
  
  
**

Chapter 4:

**  
  
**

Four months it was shorter than a lot of divorces but it still felt long for James, long and very stressful. He was constantly talking with the goblins. He had to leave events he had said he would be at missed his godson Draco’s baby shower, and then Hermione and Nevilles baby shower it killed him he asked both moms what they got and though they told him not to worry about it he still got something for each baby.   
  
Today he has announced a free man and he turned around and yanked all the /guys/ together no moms to be allowed.   
  
“I need help” he stated.   
  
“We know that” Remus jokes.   
  
“I'm serious!”   
  
“No, I am” Sirius teased before dodging a slap to the back of the head.   
  
“I want to propose to Severus!” he hissed. The group stopped laughing at him shocked.   
  
“Seriously? You're going to commit to him completely” Lucius was in James's face. “There is no divorcing him James. I will kill you if you break his heart”   
  
“You and I both know I love that man. I want him to be my husband. I want him and me to raise our son. Together.” James stood his ground he knew why Lucius was threatening. Severus was a brother to Lucius something truly irreplaceable. 

“Very well. But this large of a group. Won’t do. They will know what’s going on. Sirius and the others will distract them. We.” Lucius pointed to him and James to emphasize. “Will go look for a ring suitable for the half-blood prince.” Lucius yanked James out the front door as the others went back to socializing...   
  
When they landed Lucius pulled him into a dark wizard shop to look at the ring selection.   
  
“What are we looking for today Mr. Malfoy,” a young woman asked as she walked up.   
  
“Cilla! Perfect timing James needs an engagement and wedding rings I was hoping you could make them so I know the wards to protect my brother in all but blood will be to my satisfactory.” James chuckled as the Lucius explained.   
  
“Oh proposing to Severus are you?”   
  
“You know him?” James looked at her warily.   
  
“Lucius had him fitted to a protection ring after finding out he was pregnant,” she explained. 

"Ah then yes. Help would be wonderful." He smiled looking over the display case. He saw the rings in there were fakes, not the real things. 'probably to keep people from stealing.' he thought. 

"If you two will follow me. I'm going to make this one with you both here. " She led them into her workshop in the back pulling out several metals.

"So first metal is a light elf. Lime-silver alchemy of the wood mixed with pixie dust." 

She pulled out a light silver with iridescent specs scattered all over.

James looked at it. Being just a wizard himself he thought it to be pretty but shook his head no. "My love is pregnant. And honestly, I feel this metal will make him sick because he's a dark elf. " Severus was called the half blood prince because he was born from the dark elf prince. Sabastian had him out of wedlock relationship. Severus was on better terms with his father and stepmother than his own mother who abandoned him multiple times as a kid. He couldn't be raised in their home but was given a house-elf and a large allowance. Whenever his parents could they would visit. James had met them before. Sabastian threatens to kick his ass if he hurt his son. Being the status of commoner himself, he tried not to anger the king of dark elves. But had sent a private letter a few days ago stating he divorced his ex-wife, he wanted to marry Severus. He asked the man for his Blessing. He got an answer last night on a secret visit. The man couldn't give his rings to Severus but told James not to worry about the expenses he would pay to see his son's happiness grow more. Severus was waiting for a day his dark elf family could come over to announce the news of a child.

"James??" James snapped out of his head to Lucius 

"Sorry. I uh ..got lost in my head again."

"It's fine. She's showing you a new metal." The ice elf festered with his head. The metal was an ebony color with a thin red stripe down the middle. It had deep purple flakes scattered across the whole thing.

"Dark elf metal called Femeti." She started "or we have an earth metal Elderis " She held up a deep green metal that had vines of brighter greens. 

"That one. " James pointed out the Femeti. She nodded pulling a rolling desk slider there were all sorts of gemstones, crystals, and protection rocks. James looked over them.

"Now the gems have different meanings. Do you know them?" When James nodded he was familiar with them seeing as Severus had a hug believe in them and they worked with his elf magic. James was able to use a healing stone once on a bird after that. He picked two for the engagement ring, amethyst and rose quartz.

"Protection and unconditional love." Lucius was surprised. James really meant it when he wanted to protect Severus, Lucius smiled patting the others back.

"Three for the engagement ring, can they be embedded, two rose quartz on either side of a larger amethyst?" Cilla nodded before setting the two he picked up with another rose quartz aside for the creation. She started heating the metal getting the ring molds as he looked over what he wanted on the wedding ring itself. He picked up garnet, meaning self-worth. An amethyst and obsidian, both meaning protection. Finally Sapphire and bloodstone meaning wisdom bringer and courage. 

Once the stones were picked she started crafting it. She put the stones in the molds letting them touch and connect them with a spell to never fall out after she poured the hot metal in the engagement ring mold.

She then turned to the wedding ring shirking and multiplying several stones. The obsidian was the larger centerpiece she used her magic to smooth the stone into an oval. Surrounding it on all sides was the amethyst in a little diamond shape. Next was the sapphire and the bloodstone they touched the outer amethyst lined up perfected horizontally, both shaped in teardrops facing the thicker end outward. Shrinking and multiplying the smooth garnet it connected around the sapphire and blood moon stopping at the amethyst wall. She showed her work so far to James who nodded excitedly. 

She set it in the mold once more pouring the hot metal in. While they were cooling down she added several protection spells. Ones that the ministry would consider dark magic. 

"How long?" James asked he wanted to get back before Severus notices he's gone.

" A few more minutes. If needed I will call Lucius to come to get them." James nodded checking the time. 

"Sorry, but I have been gone for far too long. I really need to check on him. "

"Use the fireplace upfront. I will stay here and wait for the rings and bring them to you." James nodded going upfront he floo home. 

James landed to hear screaming in the yard.

"WHERE DID THEY GO. WHEN ARE THEY COMING HOME. YOU KEPT YOUR SECRET LONG ENOUGH AND NOW YOUR LEAVING WITHOUT TELLING ME WHERE JAMES WENT!?" Severus sounded as if he had been yelling a lot James ran out the back door seeing Remus and Sirius were trying to leave both looked relieved to see him. 

"Severus ordered everyone out!" Sirius called out as he and Remus appreciated away quickly to keep James secret. Snape whipped around tears in his eyes. 

"YOU. WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! It'S BEEN TWO HOURS SINCE YOU ALL GATHERED IN THE LIVING ROOM WHERE DID YOU GO?!" He screamed scanning He's for any wounds or illness. James just chuckled he walked over pulling the other to him. Gently kissing him. 

"I went to find something. A surprise for you. But it wasn't in my vault so I was hunting the Potter houses with Lucius" he lied Severus seem to buy it kissing him. "Living Room. Now. I demand you cuddle with me this instant."

"I have a better spot" James pulled the other to their bedroom laying down cuddling him. "You know we're going to have to call them all back since it's our turn to host dinner."

"Not now. Maybe in an hour." Severus clung to him sighing. "I ...started to think you were leaving." James's head snapped to look at him. He lifted the other chin their lips connected in a passionate kiss. 

XXXXXX LEMON TRAIN IS HERE. XXXXXX

XXXXXX LEMON TRAIN IS HERE. XXXXXX

XXXXXX LEMON TRAIN IS HERE. XXXXXX

XXXXXX LEMON TRAIN IS LEAVING XXXXXX

XXXXXX LEMON TRAIN IS LEAVING XXXXXX

* * *

**  
  
  
  
  
**

"Bad Severus." He whispered his hand laying on the other thigh moving to the back and up to the other's butt, with a gentle squeeze. Severus breath caught in his throat as he squirmed. James started kneading the spot 

"J-James" Severus whispered. It wasn't enough. James went between the others neck and shoulder bone latching on he sucked gently. Severus moaned moving his head to give him more room. James pulled the other over him both hands kneading the others ass. He grinds his hip upwards as he went, making sure Severus could feel the tent in his pants. Severus inhabit ground down making them both moan. 

"James~" Severus moaned the others name his voice full of lust, smirking at its effects him. James had a very hungry look in his eye he flipped them, he yanked Severus button up open careful not to pop any kissing and licking his way down to the others nipples. He gently grazed his teeth on one pinching the other with his thumb and first finger. Severus gasped arching his back into his lover's assault on his body.

"James please" Severus whined as the other took his time kissing down the other's belly James noticed Severus didn't put on his normal belt. He buttoned and pulled the others jeans off letting them drop to the floor next to the bed. James smirked getting an idea. Severus watched him early, before bucking and crying out in a louder moan as James licked his shaft through his boxers.

"JAMES~" Severus grabbed his hair as the other nuzzled his faces into Severus dick keeping his eyes on Severus' face. 

"Do you want me to suck you off sev?" His voice was coated in lust as he watched the other unravel.

"Yes God damn it yes!" Severus was begging for the attention, James couldn't remember the last time they had time for each other. With the getting ready for a baby and the divorce issue. James was hardly home. On Top of that their jobs. Severus had a summer job when he wasn't teaching at Hogwarts. James kissed the bump that held his son. Before pulling the others boxers off with his teeth making sure to graze the others dick with his nose, sending a shiver up Severus's spine. James kissed and lightly bit his way back up switching legs at the knee.

"James please, you're torturing me please" Severus was watching him every move felt like a fire in Severus body. James kissed his way up to the head of Severus dick. He watched as the others head fell back in a moan. He took the other's member in his mouth starting a slow sucking rhythm. Severus bucked, his hands finding James's hair again. James pressed his tongue up drawing on the base of the others dick. Severus moaned loudly whimpered at how slow his lover was going 

"James please I need to come. Please, James, I can't take this" he whimpered. James didn't give in to the begging as Severus became more vocal bucking his hips trying to encourage him. After he felt he teased enough he slipped it all in he had learned to deep throat having no gag reflex. Severus cried out arching his back before his hips bucked again this time a bit harder.

"W-why did you stop?" Severus asked as James let go.

" I want you to fuck my mouth Sev." Severus blushed as red as a tomato, nodding. James took him all in again sucking and licking the bottom as Severus bucked his hip. Severus found a rhythm not too fast, he could choke the other but enough to get the friction he wanted. He felt a lube charm on his ass

"J-James?" No replay "James!!" He cried out as two fingers slipped in his ass. He bucked more wildly riding the fingers as he fucked James's mouth he was screaming James name as he climaxed. James swallowed before slipping back up and kissing him.

"Am I forgiven?" 

"What?" Severus panted out he couldn't even remember why he was upset at his lover. James grinned kissing him again.

"Want me to return a favor" Severus purred feeling the other still very hard dick. "Better yet. " Severus yanked the other to him by his tie flipping them. He was straddling him. 

"Severus?" James tried but Severus but a finger to his mouth.

“It’s okay. The doctor says having sex while pregnant is good for stress relief. Less pressure on mom and baby.” He slowly stripped the other before getting back on James's hip he slipped the other into his already lubricated ass. Severus moaned rocking his hip. He was riding James who groaned grabbing his hip to angle him better. Severus felt another hit his prostate when James bucked. 

"Ah, James!" He cried out bucking down harder he moved his hip faster. James grained louder this time.

"That's it, love, ride me. Just like that. God your so beautiful." James had a habit of sweet nothings when they fucked and Severus at first didn't get affected by it but as they started sneaking off without Lily it turned into his own praise kink and he loved it. 

"James if you keep this up I'm going to cum before you get a chance " he hissed lustfully at his love. James slammed up.

"Don't hold back I wanna hear you cum beautiful"

Severus cried out as James started bucking harder Severus was no longer in control. His hands to keep him from falling onto the other's chest as he was being turned into a moaning mess.

"F-faster" he whined James complied pulling his legs up a little so he could have more room. He held the other securing him as he had him dropping back on his dick. 

"I can't"! JAMES!" Severus came a second time his inner rings squeezing James. 

"Severus!" James cried out with his own climax. Severus fell forward laying on James and his own semen. He kissed the other gently. 

**  
  
  
  
**

* * *

**  
  
**

XXXXXX LEMON TRAIN IS LEAVING XXXXXX

XXXXXX LEMON TRAIN IS LEAVING XXXXXX

XXXXXX LEMON TRAIN IS LEAVING XXXXXX

XXXXXX LEMON TRAIN IS LEAVING XXXXXX

"Shower? Then call everyone back?" James asked the other just nodded getting up. James chuckled as he noticed the other was slowly walking to their bathroom he rubbed the others hip. 

"Pure bliss?"

"Among the stars my dear stag. You treat me so well~" Severus purred kissing the other. James kissed back they started a shower as Severus knead at the others back in content. He was like a cat when satisfied. The two showered getting dressed. James went as far as to rebutton the other shirt. Severus still hadn't come back from the stars as he went to call everyone back. When Severus did come down everyone could see him glowing and very calm.

" I am going out on a paw here. You two fucked after I and Remus left." 

"Yeah." James shrugged.

"You back or still up in the stars?" 

"You're forgiven as always you take my yelling and anger and turn me to mush. " Severus chuckled kissing James. 

Lucius walked in a few minutes before dinner was done. Sirius took over the grilling duty as the two met in the living room head, handed two boxes he quickly hid the wedding ring in the drawer under a dragon flare flower in front of the window. Moving back to the party outside. 

"Severus," James called out making the other turn to him confused why he was being called. James waved him over smiling. 

"Severus. I have loved you ever since the fifth year. When you agreed to do the impossible. And allowed her to dance with us. Now she tried to change the dance and I left her in the dust." He got on one knee. "Severus Sebastian Snape. Will you dance with me for the rest of our lives" as he finished he had the box open. Severus froze staring at the beautiful ring before tears filled the hormonal mother to be eyes. 

"Yes!!!" He cried out letting the other slip it on his hand. James picked him up twirling around the two laughings. 

"Thank you, Severus. For this honor."

"I should be thanking you...you stayed true to your words even when I doubted them." Severus was crying happy tears as he kissed the other. Everyone was cheering and clapping. The girls were bawling having had no clue. Both hugged Severus tightly before hitting James for upsetting them earlier.

"Put us in the loop asshat!" 

"Yes, what my sister said. Honestly, how did you even pull that off!?" Narcissa hissed she wasn't really angry. 

"Lucius." James outed the other Malfoy who glared at him. Mouthing traitor as his wife stormed up to him.

"Lucius. Abraxas. Malfoy. Do you know how hurt Severus was!!! You could have least lied to us saying hey we will be right back. Instead, you up and vanished!!" Lucius smiled at his wife kissing her hand.

" My apologies dear wife."

"Your gonna have to do a lot more than hand-kissing at home."

"Gladly. As long as I'm not sent to the couch."

"You are on the couch unless you can make it up to me." 

"Fuck." He mumbled 

" That's not very Malfoy like" she teased. The dinner went off without another hitch. When an owl swooped in.

"James. Be a /dear/ and open father's letter." Severus chuckled recognizing the owl.

"James dropped his drink the glass shattering on the floor.

"James?!" Severus moved to him cautious of the glass.

"Your father and family are coming over tomorrow." James and he still hadn’t told them about the baby or if he had proposed yet. Sabastian was going to be pissed.


	5. Snape Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: 
> 
> Hi, guys, I feel really guilty about not posting so here is what is going on. My old Keyboard died, I got a new one only to turn around and hit my head with a ladder. -it really hurt- so now that I think life is back to normal again two days after the Ladder -here is to hoping it calms back down and no more bad luck with Ladders- I am Back :D. Also though im constantly saying I don't want a Beta, a Friend of mine is Kinda Betaing my stories now. Like she knows my fears and only really seeks to help make sure it makes sense. and lets me read them to her, I catch a lot in a vocal reading. okay thats all for now have this little bit see you in the next chapter :D.
> 
> -V0D

"You're on the couch unless you can make it up to me." 

"Fuck." He mumbled 

" That's not very Malfoy like" she teased. The dinner went off without another hitch. When an owl swooped in.

"James. Be a /dear/ and open father's letter." Severus chuckled recognizing the owl.

"James dropped his drink the glass shattering on the floor.

"James?!" Severus moved to him careful of the glass.

"Your father and family are coming over tomorrow." James and he still hadn’t told them about the baby or if he had proposed yet. Sabastian was going to be pissed.

Chapter 5:

Sebastian Snape Pov:

I apprated in front of the house, I just tricked my own father that we were going on vacation. I look around noticing it's a quiet cloudy day here. Putting my index finger and thumb in my mouth I whistle. My beautiful wife and two younger sons appeared to my side. 

“Do you think we gave him enough of a warning? I mean he probably only got it yesterday at best?”

“Nonsense Arua, Severus had plenty of time.” I heard shouting inside, stopping mid-walk to the door.

“Or maybe your right.” I start to the door faster slowly growing angry. What could that idiot be yelling at my oldest prince for? Before I can kick the door in it swings open to my surprise Severus answered smiling. 

“Father!!!” he hugged me I noticed James running upstairs….naked. 

“Honestly I'm not even surprised. NICE ASS POTTER ``I yell chuckling as Severus smacks my chest before leading us in. 

“Big brother where is our hugs?” 

“And mine I should have been first!” I watch as a family seems to surround him. 

“I have you gain weight. You look a lot healthier” 

“Uuuh yeah it's all of James cooking!” Severus had that look. One only I seem to see right away. ‘A lie? What are you hiding ` I glare at James when he comes in. 

“Have you shown the ring yet?” James asked my son.

“What ring” My wife and I say in unison.

“This one” Severus held up his hand showing off a remarkable ring. Its beauty rivaled my wife's ring. I grin clasping a hand hard on James's shoulder.

“What happened to that redhead?”

“Divorced and kicked out of our lives….she was trying to love potion me,” James replied I nodded satisfied with that answer.

“Good. my son should be the only one you love from now on.”

“Wel-ow Severus they're going to figure it out. Rip it off like a bandaid.” James held his side where Severus had elbowed him. Now I know something is up. 

“Severus ...my little raven.” I walked in front of him putting my hand on his cheek. “What are you hiding from Daddy?” I whisper he’s weak to it melting to the attention. Something James might wanna take notes for future kids. 

“....well…. Let's do this over some tea.” I was disappointed because I know he knew I was, but I allowed it as we all go into the kitchen. Severus pulled a cup out I smelt blueberries looking at it. 

“Severus?”

“Dad I don't know any other way to tell you. your guess and come to your own conclusion.” I watch him puzzled. My wife gasps as she understood. 

“What?” I looked to her for an answer she only waved her hands fanning her face in excitement. Archie and Krontos seem to have got it as they jumped up in excitement,

“Really!?” Archie was about to spill when my wife shushed him looking to me in a mischievous look.

“Let your father come to conclusion first,” she stated I look back to the cup walking over to it I look in. I tilt it pops with blue smoke I jump a little. 

“Severus I don't think this is helping me.” 

“Catch!” James throws a bread bun at me. I hold it and the cup it hits me like a bag of rocks.

“Severus. Sebastian. Snape. Are you carrying a Potter heir?”

“Prongs jr as he has been called” Severus looked excited I turned slowly to James. 

“Run.” James paled running to the living room me hot on his tail as he apprated.

“FATHER!” Severus screamed I hear a soft pop. Bolting back into the kitchen I see him kiss Severus.

“POTTER!” I bark out in rage. I was seeing red as I step forward. James pulled Severus behind him as if to guard him against me. I step closer slowly before pulling the brownie haired man in a headlock 

“Thank you, you little Rascal! I wanted him to start a family of his own!!” I grinned as I watched both boys seem to regain their color. I Laughed at their expense before messing up Potter's hair. 

“So have you two got any names?”

“Well...we wanted Harry but James is hesitant.”

“Why?”

“It ...redhead. She wanted to name a child Harry I don't think I would be too comfortable with it being his name ...maybe a nickname?”

“Harrison? Or Harnold? Harold?” I threw names up, as Severus served tea.

“Henry?” my wife suggested. 

“Harrison…...Harrison James Potter? Harry James Potter?” Severus was testing it. He thought about it hard

“Act as if he and James were doing something stupid. Like for instances. " His mother started.

“ARCHIE KIKITA SNAPE GET BACK IN THIS HOUSE” my wife snapped I looked to see Archie had snuck out the back door probably wanting to swim. I smirk as he dragged himself back in.

“Sorry mom,” he mumbled.

“What possibl-” there was barking in the backyard as a shaggy black dog ran in through the open door. 

“Padfoot!!” James cried out James started to study Severus got a dark look in his eyes.

“JAMES POTTER! HARRISON JAMES POTTER IF YOU TWO DO NOT COME OUT OF MY STUDY” Severus tried smiling as James was startled. “Yeah, I like Harrison it fits.” Severus sipped his tea as James avoided going into the study. I simply just smirked. 

“Wipe it off love I'll yell your name next.” my wife warned.

“You can yell mine all you want~ in bed or otherwise” she pouted knowing full well I was unaffected if I knew I didn't mess up. The dog turned to Sirius Black a man I met last time we were here.

“Ah, Sirius an animagus ?” 

“Yep, it's called Padfoot.” Sirius bowed to me. I waved for him to stand up.

“Honestly that isn't necessary. I am not royal in my son's home. One perk coming here. No fancy lifestyle. "

“....Dad….we plan to move when we have Harrison.” 

“Just tell me where I can find you.” 

“Of course” I watched as Severus sits by me becoming calm and leaning on me. My whole world felt complete all three of my sons. In one place. My oldest carrying a first of however many grandbabies. And marrying the man of his dreams. I couldn’t be happier. 

“So uh ...where are we sleeping?” his younger brothers ask in unison

“I have two guest bedrooms, brothers.” Severus rolled his eyes. “ We're only moving cause we want to start fresh it was actually Lucius idea. We think it would be wise so we won't have to constantly check the fireplaces in fear she will come walking in.” 

“Is she really that crazy?” I ask the look Severus gave me the answer. “I see.” 

“How is Lucius?”

“In the dog house at his house. He was unable to get on his wife's good side when he and I went to get the ring” James explained what happened before the proposal.

“That was dumb of you” 

“Agreed.” James chuckled

-+ Malfoy manor +- 

Lucius laid on his couch bored out of his mind. He noticed Narcissa sitting at her vanity. She was brushing her hair. 

“Narcissa?” a hum replied “would you like to walk the garden?” he asked. 

“You’re still grounded,” she spoke Lucius groaned flopping on the couch pouting, Narcissa set her brush down. 

“Very un Malfoy like.” 

“Woman I will show you unMalfoy like!” Lucius was up and over he picked her up. 

“L-Lucius!?” she squealed as he gently threw her on the bed getting on before she could stop him he was tickling her. 

“Lucius nooo!” she cried out laughing. 

“Forgive me and I will cease fire!” she was laughing for a good few minutes.

“Alright! Alright!” she said through laughs getting him to stop. “You win.” she smiled as he kissed her. 

“I love you Cissa.”

“I love you too Lucius” she smiled she squeaked when he poked her side. 

“How about that walk?” 

“Sounds wonderful.” she smiles, 

-+ Snape city home +- 

James had cooked dinner the seven of them chatting away. 

“Say where is Remus?”

“Fenrir….they wanted Father/son time Mr.Lupin failed to give him. I wanted to give them space. Remus said he would come to get me after they finish catching up” Sirius frowned he had come over alone and missed his lover dearly.

“Sirius?” James looked worried but then grinned as someone came in the back door. 

“I am okay, I just miss him already.” Sirius wasn't paying attention playing with his food. 

“Miss you too Padfoot” Remus wrapped his arms around the other's shoulders. Sirius jumped whipping around he kissed his lover happy.

“Remus!! But I thought you guys were going for a run?”

“We did. And hunted, and talked. It was nice but his love missed him as I missed you. We agreed to meet at least once a month.” Remus smiled nuzzling him. "Eat the food I wanna run with you."

"Lucky. " James mumbled.

"You haven't gone running in a week ...why not go with?" Severus had researched animagus, the animal spirit linked with the human cause some behavioral mixing. The runs normal helped tame the wild animal side of them. 

"I don't want to leave you here alone. "James looked to Severus with a loving smile. Severus heart melted under it.

"I won't be, we'll probably talk politics in the dark elf realm while your away. But seriously James. Go have fun. "Severus kissed his lover smiling. James ran off with Remus and Sirius.

"I'm home!" James called out walking in. The house was dark. "Severus?" He walked around. "Sev!!" He started to panic storming around the house looking for his husband to be "SEV!!" he became frantic. That's when Sabastian pops out laughing, James jumped turning to him. James glared at the older male and continued to look.

"He's in the bath. I put silencing charms so I could scare you. " 

"Ass," James mumbled he had checked he went back swinging the door open. Severus squeaked but relaxed seeing James. The lights were back on.

"Your father loves watching me squirm and panic."

"We know this love." Severus smiled relaxing as James sat by the bathtub. 

"You need a bath James you stink."

"I know. I will after yours." James laid peppered kisses to his lover's arm. Once Severus was done James dried him off kissing the bump on his stomach. 

"Hi, Harrison...you behaving for your mother. "

"James he can't answer you" 

"I know. I just like talking to him." James rested his head on the other's stomach. "You're going to do great. You'll be a Slytherin and break all the hearts. And one day you'll show the world. Love is love."

The week was fun Sabastian didn't want to leave when his wife had to drag him out of the house.

"Don't forget to owl us! See you next month dear" she smiled as Severus waved. Severus tried to smile but the hurt was in his eyes. James held him close. 

"Sev?"

"I'm okay...I just hate how he looks so kicked when he has to leave...why couldn't my stepfather love me like that."

"You had a stepfather?"

"I still do I avoid talking to him and mother at all cost."

James gently pulled him back in the house as the fireplace rawr to life.

"Jaaaames" a drunk women's voice rang out Severus looked as if he was going to throw up.


	6. Can't block the Bank

"Don't forget to owl us! See you next month dear" she smiled as Severus waved. Severus tried to smile but the hurt was in his eyes. James held him close. 

"Sev?"

"I'm okay...I just hate how he looks so kicked when he has to leave...why couldn't my stepfather love me like that."

"You had a stepfather?"

"I still do I avoid talking to him and mother at all cost."

James gently pulled him back in the house as the fireplace rawr to life.

"Jaaaames" a drunk woman's voice rang out Severus looked as if he was going to throw up.

_____________________________________________________

Chapter 6: How is she getting in.

James didn't want to go in there he didn't want to see her, he knew why she was there. He made himself move, Severus grabbed his arms pleading for the other not to.

“I need to get her out of here before she hurts you or worse the baby,” James whispered.

“James? Baby let's talk I know you're there!” Lily moved into the hall smiling, she noticed Severus and frowned.

“Urg why do you have to be here of all times. Don't you have a potion you should be brewing?” 

“Hey. not cool. You need to leave.” James glared. “Leave or I call for Molly to remove you.” 

“Molly helped me over cause you blocked the channel to my house. James, I wanna talk baby can we sit and talk this over.” she moved to grab his arm he moved back before pulling Severus to leave the living room. 

“Call Arthur to come to get her” Severus whispered.

“You know James I'm the best damn thing you'll ever have and you just walked out of my life like I was a nobody and that hurt. Now I’m here to give you a second chance.”

James scoffed as he called Arthur who came through a minute later.

“I didn't want to believe it” Arthur sighed “Let's go Lily.” he reached for her and she yanked back. 

“Not until James and I make up! He’s my husband!” Lily moved to James who backed up making sure Severus was behind him, unsure if she was unarmed or not.

“Ex-husband, Miss. Evans, I would like it if you leave me and my fiance alone please.” Severus snapped about to yank his wand out. She was his Ex-best friend as it was he didn't see any reason to be formal with her at this point.

“FIANCE!? Don't tell me you are trying to marry him???!” Lily snapped she filter in her step James caught her as she fell on him. James rolled his eyes, Severus was having a hormonal spike behind him.

“I will spare you the better details. Yes, Lily, I am marrying the man of my dreams who loves me for me.” James glared at the woman as she tried to hit him. 

“You cheating bastard!!! If you had just been a loyal man like you should have been. YOU’RE NOT GAY!!! YOU IN LOVE WITH ME WAKE UP JAMES WAKE UP!” she screamed and kicked as Arthur dragged her outside, having got her off. Severus slammed the door locking it. Once Arthur had her under some control her apprated way ceasing the screaming. James was to Severus side worried.

“Can you draw me a bath…” Severus was still an unhealthy color to his face. James nodded helping him up the stairs before making him sit on the bed. He quickly set a warm bath. He didn't hear Severus come in. he did notice when the bath grew in size and felt his lover started to undress him from behind. 

“I assume you want me to join you?” James chuckled helping him underdress them both before they both got in. Severus laying on him. 

“Much better.” 

“You're giving me whiplash with your emotions.” James teased only to get a soft slap to his chest. Severus got comfortable being held. James rubbed his back smiling as he kissed the others head. Severus turned kissing him it was sweet but slowly grew more heated. 

“Sev the bath is not somewhere you wanna do this.” 

“Yes, it is” Severus smirked kissing him again James growled squeezing the other's ass. Severus gasped allowing James to slip his tongue in swirling it around tasting their breakfast with a mix of berries James had been feeding Severus before his family left. 

“James” Severus moaned as the other assaulted his neck in light bites and sucks. Leaving hickey James wrapped his hand around the others dick. 

“James!”Severus gasped moaning as James pumped him. He begging for more speed to it. James kept it slow drawing out the others pleasure. Severus shivered moaning loudly when he climaxes. 

“Thank you,” Severus whispers.

“Anything for you. Now let’s get you cleaned in the shower and to bed for a nap.” James smiled as Severus only compiled they took a brisk shower before laying in bed dry and naked together. 

“I love you,” Severus whispered falling asleep.

“I love you too.” James kisses his forehead. He got up once Severus was in deep enough asleep he wouldn’t wake. He got dressed going to the Weasley's house. 

“UNCLE!” the twins ran up hugging his legs. 

“Hi, guys where’s your mama?”

“Not here.”

“ Daddy is!” 

“Okay, where is Daddy?” 

“Here I am.” Arthur sighed. “My day off and I can't relax.” 

“.....I hate to do this to ...but if she comes through again I will block this fireplace. Only open it when and on agreed times. I hate to punish you for your wife.”

“I would do it if I was in your shoes. I wouldn't even give warning honestly. But thank you.” 

James nodded leaving after playing with the twins for a few minutes. What he came back was a horror show. Lily had yet again got in while he was gone. Not to mention Severus was in a screaming match. James ran forward as Lily drew out her wand. This time she was armed. 

“Crucio!” Severus’s eyes widen, a spell that could make him miss carry. He closed his eyes but it never hit him. James was in front of him doing his best to say on his feet his back to Lily. Severus teared up. 

“Run…..Mal…..foys.” James dropped to the ground screaming Severus backed up. He ran into his study flooding straight to the Malfoys. 

"LUCIUS! LUCIUS YOU HAVE TO SAVE HIM SHE’S GONE MENTAL!!" Lucius ran in Severus stammered over his panic and sobbed to tell him what he just left behind.

James, on the other hand, got up when Lily demanded it. He could see she was still drunk but now she was even more rage. 

“How did you get here.” 

“Molly is outside. You attack me anyway I scream and you go to Azkaban- I already explain this!” she hadn't realized who she was talking to. “Now kill that baby before I do.” 

“Lily!!” James snapped. Lily froze she realized who she was talking to finally. It finally clicked. 

“J-James!” she started to shake and cry. “James baby hh-he has me under an unforgivable! I tried to stay away but got attracted back here!” 

“Do you think I'm stupid?” 

“No of course not love.” she stepped forward as he moved to keep distances from them. 

“Stop running from me!” she screamed running forward. He could kill her. He could hurt her. But at this point, he just wanted her out. So he made a portal key throwing it at her. Molly ran in when her friends signature disappeared.

“WHERE IS SHE!?” Molly screamed in horror. 

“St. Muggles,” James mumbled before fainting himself. Molly took a moment to think. She pulled her wand out she was going to take him to give him back to Lily. That's what she would want. There was a noise in the office. 

“James!” Lucius called out before he got out of the room Molly apparate away leaving him there. 

“James!” Lucius found the knocked out man checking his pulse he picked him up. When James came too, a week had passed through he was in his room at Malfoy Manor. He grunted struggling to get up. 

“James. Stay down. I'll go get Severus” Narcissa whispered she walked out coming back Severus practically ran to his side. 

“James! What happened!” 

“I...I did a stupid I port keyed her straight to St.Muggles. I only hope they kept her.”

“She was let out yesterday we asked to be let known since we had the party involved with her. Not to worry the ministry is on your side you sent her to where she could get help. But she checked herself out.” 

“Great. How long was I out?” 

“A week.” Severus hissed. “Idiot I have been worried sick! Don't. Do. That!” Severus yanked James head to look at him. “Do you hear me I thought I lost you to a Magic Coma!”

“S-sorry” James smiled still very tired. “Lay with me?” 

“What?”

“I'm still tired lay with me.” Severus looked to Lucius who nodded. James cocked an eyebrow.

“Severus was refusing to leave your side or eat when Lucius first brought you. Lucius started forcing him out of your room on a daily after the third night making him eat.”

“Severus. That's not good for you or the baby.” James scolded Severus only cling to him not caring. James kissed the other, holding him. 

“Thank you, Narcissa. Lucius.” James yawned the Malfoys left to let him sleep. When he woke it was morning again. This time he could sit up so he did. Much to Severus protest the Slytherin tugged on his arm for him to lay back down.

“I’m not tired sev. I want to get up please.” 

“But-”

“Severus I have slept eight days I need to eat and shower.” James smiled as he got out of bed his body hurt but he was still able to walk. After a day of tests James was allowed to go home he blocked the fireplaces sending letters to everyone that he was updating the wards and that unless its an emergency they need to call to be let in. 

“James…”

“I'm sorry Severus. I need to protect us.” James thought everything was working he was relaxing with a beer and the Marauders laughing.

“How long is Severus supposed to be gone?”

“He went baby shopping with Narcissa at noon it's about two I don't think they will be back for another two hours,” James stated he there was a tug on his wards. 

“What was that…” 

“What?”

“The wards. Someone tried to come in. odd did someone call?”

“No, we would have heard it” Peter added frowning. There was a harsher tug making James kneel over.

“James!?” Remus grabbed him. Suddenly someone came through the fire.

“Jaaaaames! You can't block the floo to Gringotts dearly that upsets the goblins~” James growled getting up. 

“I'm about to kill her.” 

“And go to Azkaban leaving Severus to raise Harry?” James flinched, he had a point. Now he had to figure out how to get her out of his house again. He walked in the house slowly the three men behind him. 

“Hello, Miss. Evans.”

“Potter. Mrs.Potter. As of tomorrow, we will be remarried. Under a Light Elf Priest.” Lily smiled. “You don't have to be there.” 

“I'm already married to Severus the official wedding is in a month.” James lied. Lily faltered. 

“What?”

“Dark elf customs. You know his family bloodline. You don't have a lick of Light Elf to your name so someone else would have to have pulled that favor. I will pay them off to cancel what you started.” Lily started to cry. 

“Just love me already!!” 

“No. Severus will be home soon you need to leave before I call for an Auror.”

“They won't help you!” 

“To hell, they won't.” James pulled his wand out. “Last chance to leave willingly. He watched her shuffle back through to Gringotts.

“Dude you seriously need to move.” Sirius turned to him. 

“I thought she would stop she's absolutely obsessed!” 

“She's also pregnant,” Remus stated.

“Wait! what?” 

“Yeah. she smelt pregnant. My guess she wants your money.” 

“....she said she couldn't get pregnant no matter how much we tried.” 

“Let's see how this turns out.”

James contacted the goblins asking for them to block her from his lines when he moves. They stated it would be a yearly fee.

When Severus got home Narcissa and Lucius were with him he was laughing at something Narcissa said when he noticed the four men sitting in the living room none of them looked relaxed.

“James?” Severus walked over to his lover. James looked up.

“We need to move sooner rather than later.”

“How did she get in this time.”

“Bank channel. Its 15 gallons a year to block her. We need to just move. Now`` James stated. “I will pack the house just pick wherever you wanna go anywhere is better than here.”

“James….”

“I’m sorry Severus I am so stressed she can keep coming and it won't stop no matter what we do. We can't block the bank or the ministry.”

“Okay. okay, we can move. First thing in the morning we can go looking.”

In the morning they did just that, looking through so many houses.

“ Any you like so far?” Lucius had been ushering them through Manor. 

“I pile the Grey Peaks Manor myself.” 

“.....” James was quiet. 

“James? Hello James?”

“What?” James looked to Severus.

“Lucius asked if you liked any of the manors?”

“....their nice but...I wanna build my dream home.” James sighed. 

“Build? So you either will need to demo a land of choice or claim some unknown land. Come on there is a goblin in the bank that has a map of unknown magic territories.” Lucius took them back to the bank to get a meeting with the Goblin in question.

“Lord Malfoy need more land?”

“No Quil. James Potter here is in the need of Land. he can be trusted.” the goblin looked to James before nodding. He led them down a series of halls to a room with Quil on the door in silver paint. 

“I have a few Dark Elves selling their land, some wizards and some unknown frosty lands at the moment. Maybe one or two unknown forests” he explained unrolling a map. James examined it Severus noticed there was a red island on the map. 

“What of this?”

“We just seized from the German bank the ink on it hasn’t dried but if you like I can take you out to look at it.” James nodded once out James made a broom looking at the Large island several homes could be built here. Or moved if someone wanted, in the middle was a large tree it could be a small park area around it he landed next to Lucius. 

“How much?”

“James we don't need this much room. I was only curious because it was red.” 

“Severus it's perfect! We can build here the magic is strong. We can ward it and it will be…..Severus please I want this.”

“ you… this place is too big we're isolated. I don't like that.” 

“ I know a whole Werewolf pack willing to move. And Peter wants to get Barty away from his father. Hell Lucius can Build a home here! The Lestranges? More then welcome to build if we buy this. This is far from Lily and Molly. Arthur will be given a necklace portal so he can bring the kids all he wants!” 

“....do you think we have enough gold for this?” Severus eyed the place around him it was beautiful. 

“Name a Price Quil.” James turned to the goblin.

“Hmmm it's brand new to our bank they won't let me sell less than.. 3118661 Galleons 4 Sickles 11 Knuts ((15 million)) Severus looked shocked.

“Absolutely not we don't have that James! Pick a manor we can edit it.” 

James sighed “But Severus! We would be at peace here!” 

“No.” 

“Yes,” Lucius smirked holding a slip out for the Goblin. 

“Shall I put it under Malfoy or Potter?”

“Malfoy so a Certain witch can’t find it.” 

“Lucius your wife is going to kill you.” Severus paled more.

“Am I allowed to take some land for a small cottage?”

“Build whatever you want anywhere!” James started jumping excitedly he was getting the Island. 

“I think a beach home will have me forgiven,” Lucius smirked. “You know that won’t even put a dent in my bank. I'm not worried about it.” 

“You….you’re unbelievable and far too rich for anyone's good.” 

“It will be okay Severus I promise to come summer next year when you come back from teaching there will be a beautiful island home waiting. Three stories a basement with a points lab with all new potions stuff a Large library will all new and old books anything I can get my hands on. And I will make sure to have an all-season garden made.” 

“.... attached to the house?”

“If that's what you want, I will do it,” James stated. Severus facepalmed letting a soft smile graced his lips. 

“I am going to regret this.” Severus hissed as James cheered picking him up. 

“You won't have to lift a finger I'll even sell the old place.” James grinned. The next day they had a party to celebrate with their friends.

“You bought a whole Island.” Narcissa looked at her husband. 

“Problem? We're getting a beach house. You did say you wanted one.” 

“.....a small and simple room for us and our kid's beach house?”

“Five bedroom two story Living room kitchen dining room on the first floor with an office for me to work when I need to.” Lucius offered.

“Forgiven.” she smiled as he took her hand kissing it. 

“A whole island” Sirius looked shocked. 

“Lucky!” Peter shouted.

“Oh, that's not the end of it. Oi Fenrir!” Fenrir turned from his discussion with Sabastian who had come on Severus request. 

“I want your pack on my Island. There is enough room.” James watched Remus go from excited for him to shocked to staring at Fenrir. 

Fenrir smirked turning to Mavolo. 

“Your thoughts?”

“.... I honestly don't care where I live, a roof over my head is better than anything. Riddle manor only stands because I needed a base. It could become a work building for us.” Marvolo shrugged but Fenrir knew better. 

“We would be honored!” Fenrir smirked as Marvolo looked as calm as possible about it. Anyone watching his eyes could see he was celebrating on the inside.

Remus grinned like a mad man. 

“I guess the Marauders are moving too.”

“Not all of us.” Peter chuckled. 

“You don't need an invite. I already talked to Barty he's planning a house out as we speak.” Peter choked on his beer. 

“Oi! Not cool! I was wondering why he was suddenly fascinated in the library at my mother's house.” 

“Construction spells are tricky. If done too fast could make for a horrible home. James do you have any building books I need to study this.”

“What have you done to my Padfoot?” Remus teased as Sirius wrapped arms around him. 

“I have plenty bought them on the way home last night. Severus had to lock them in the study so I would go to bed…” September got closer, James was practicing spells in their backyard. Lily hadn’t come at them again. They were happy with it. 

“You gonna see me off?” James snapped his head up.

“Do you have to go?” he whined walking over his hands resting on the other's belly kissing Severus. 

“Are you sure you’re allowed near potions while pregnant?”

“James there's a guard to protect my desk. I'm only allowed to teach first years only anyway since it's my first year at the school someone else is teaching the other kids. So there's no potion brewing. If I do it's something simple and just teaching them how things work.” Severus smiled kissing him again. 

“I will come home for Christmas.” 

“As soon as Hogsmeade weekends are open I will start meeting you there.” James smiled. “Keep your floo open I will sneak in when I'm, not a busy building.

“Please be careful.” 

“I will.” 

“Take your time to build the basic home first we can add on to it as we go.” 

“I know.”

“ If for any reason you think somethings wrong start over I don't care if you have to destroy it all over again.” 

“Will do. Also, the bank offered a 207910 Galleons 12 Sickles 22 Knuts for our home so we might spend our Christmas at Malfoy manor this year.”

“Really? You didn't answer yet right?”

“No, but if I choose to depend on how well I have a house beforehand.” 

“Alright. I have to go.” 

“Don't go.” James wrapped his arms around Severus hip smirking

“James I have a job.”

“But I want you here~” he lifted the other up causing Severus to wrap his legs around James.

“James! You're gonna make me late to the portal key!” James gently sucked on the other's neck making Severus gasp. “Damn it, James!” Severus was flushed and biting his lip.

“You love me,” he stated backing away after putting him down. “See you soon.” 

“Prongs better not show up at Hogwarts,” Severus warned before stepping out to their backyard with his portkey in hand. 

“Remember to eat.”

“I will” James smiled.

“Sleep.” Severus glared. 

“Eat. Sleep. Work. repeat I will I promise!” James leaned on the door.

“...okay see you at Christmas. Don't forget to write to me.”

“Same for you.” James sighed sadness fell on his face. 

“I will miss you Sev.”

“I will miss you too my king.” Severus smiled sadly as the portal key activated taking Severus to Hogwarts. James went back to his blueprints. He made sure to owl and send small gifts to Severus. As summer turned to fall. James had the start of their home built. A potions lab basement along with an underground arena. For teaching kids magic in secret. He made the master bedroom and nursery on the first floor a master bath and a formal office to leave all of Severus's work. He himself was a backup Auror. Of course, he got called into work twice during his build but he finished a decent start of the home figuring along as there are a kitchen and living room to host guests this winter Severus would be satisfied. Seeing as he had the time he even got the all-round garden built inside a glass framed building with the door conned to the hallway next to the master bedroom. James waited eagerly at their old house. He had moved them but kept the house to make it easier on Severus to come home. 

Severus warped in a few minutes after ten.

"I see we still own here."

"Two homes as of now. But I have two surprises for you." Severus cocked an eyebrow as Narcissa made him change to a dark green formal dark elf outfit. The one he picked out for his wedding that had to be postponed thanks to Lily's constant attachment.

"Has Lily tried anything you wouldn't say in your letters."

"Every time she came I popped out of the wards and went home," James stated. "You can look through my memories love she never touched me." Severus nodded he chuckled when James got into the uniform Sabastan sent him.

"Why is this so tight? " 

"Men can bare no secrets on their wedding day if I wasn't pregnant mine would be as tight as yours. But we already checked these why are we wearing them now?"

James didn't answer once Narcissa teleported away he pulled Severus to him teleporting to the garden "Stay I'll go get your dad." Sebastian came in a few minutes later and put ruins on his forehead. Then it clicked, Severus teared up.

"It's going to happen? But Lily?!"

"Can't reach you here. Now I get to walk you to the spot." His father chuckled, walked side by side out of the garden Severus got a look at the house and smiled. "Perfect starter home. And he started the garden... He's been busy."

"Indeed I looked over his work and blessed it." Sebastian smiled. " Once my grandson is old enough for his own room he will add the second and third floor. I of course was allowed a cottage on the island which is in the forest over to the west of here. "

"You have a home near me? Can this day get any better."

"Your getting married. And not just under the laws of wizards." Severus noticed the ritual circle. He noticed dark elves that accepted him. "Oh my God. Dad what." He looked at his father.

"I gathered those who believe you have a place among us. My father will pass sooner or later and I will announce you as a prince of our land but not as the heir. That way if tragedy shows her ugly face there will always be your family to take the line."

"I see. I hope it never comes to that." 

“As do I my little potion bat.” Sebastian gave him to James who held his hands in his own.

“Now. Dettori if you please.”

“Of course my lord” the man bowed before smiling. “With the future kings blessing I begin this ritual to bless and ascend these two loved to be one in soul and magic.” he pulled a knife out “with this nife blessed by Luna our goddess of the night. Cut your loves left hand. Wife first.” James wasn't sure who was to be wife this part he didn't discuss with Severus how took the knife instinctively

“I’m Already knocked up so it's obvious,” he whispered making James chuckle quietly. 

“Knocked up husband….that would be amusing.” 

“Oh hush.” Severus smiled hissing as he opened his hand.

“Now the husband.” James cut his hand. “Hold said hands together. Allow your magic to connect allow the world around you to fade as if it is only you too.” the clouds darkened and the wind picked up swirling around them the priest's eyes widened as James and Severus' eyes closed in unison they squeeze their hands together as the sound of the dead softly sing around them. 

“Forever the one to show you, love. Forever the one you will bed. Caretaker of your children. Forever I will love you.” Severus whispered.

“Forever your protector, Your lover, the father of your children. Forever I will love you.” 

“Not even death can do us part.” two silver bands created onto their hands James rings he mad mended to this one making a snake as a lion sat on James ring finger. The white magic around them picked up turning gold. Soon there were magic chains connecting every part of their bodies to each other. The priest took the knife and a snake sacrifice. Severus' eyes snapped open.

“No!” 

“It's the ritual.” the Priest smiled going to stab it. James's eyes snapped open white with no iris. 

=come!= 

The snake woke to slip form the priestess to sit between them. The circle glowed as a bell rang. As soon as it had started it ended. 

“We have to kill it. To ward off bad luck.” 

“If we were your normal family yes. However. We don't kill snakes.” James grinned taking the snake to Marvolo who smiled holding it to him. 

“Thank you for your concern but I think we have a different way to ward off bad luck. Lucius if you please.” James smirked as Lucius tossed him a bottle of fire-whiskey. Severus looked confused. As a rock formed in the center.” 

“This will appease the goddess far better than the sacrifice of a snake since we love this.” Severus rolled his eyes as he put his hand over James. James wrapped a hand around Severus bodyguarding him from the possible glass as they smash the bottle. The wind picked up the liquid evaporates as they all heard a peal of soft laughter in the wind. 

“If shes happy so am I” Sabastian chuckled “now to the after party!” the Darkelves disappeared leaving friends and family. The party was in Severus new home which he explored upon entering. 

“Cheers! To the new wedded. No more shorts chasing for James Potter.” 

“Pffft like I ever did that. Unlike you, I have goals. When am i becoming a godfather huh?`` James teased back at Sirius 

“Whoa whoa, not ready for kids!” 

“Why your already mates. Next is Generation creations” James grinned at how Sirius paled. Remus snorted trying not to laugh. 

“Do you agree with me, Remus?”

“Yes, I do James. When are we going to have pups, Sirius? Fenrir is ready to be a granddad.” 

“Neither of us can get pregnant.” 

“You know damn well there are potions not to mention Blacks have been known to have Omega males ninety percent of the time,” Remus smirked as Sirius yanked the drink out of his hand.

“Nope your sobering up!” he was flushed as she set the drinks down completely embarrassed. 

“Okay okay, we’re done teasing you Sirius you can calm down.”

“Sirius you know I would never push you, love.” Remus pulled the Black Male to him kissing him. “I have to tease you as much as you tease me.”

“Everyone knows the next male will be Peter.”

“HEY! I am not apart of this I am standing here!”

“With Barty's hand on our ass,” James smirked as Barty squeezed wiggling his eyebrows.

“Barty! Do not encourage them! unless you wanna sleep on the couch.” Barty couched on his drink. “Oi Potter! Zip it! I don't want the couch!”

“Aw but Barty your hands still in place.” Barty's hand flew up to Peter’s lower back. Peter blushed to smirk at Barty. 

“So Barty Crouch the third?”

“Hell no. Peter James Crouch. Or Remus Severus Crouch. If its a girl I want Narcissa in her name.”

“Pffft, Of course, you thought about this.” Peter smiled.

“You haven’t?” Barty raised an eyebrow.

“I was focused on getting you away from the control freaks for parents.”

“Not even in school?”

“....okay in school I tossed the idea of smaller toads. I pray we don't have any rats. One is enough.” 

“Maybe this time the rats can be in the right house.” Barty grabbed his tie pulling him to face him.

“Don’t make a scene. We are here to celebrate James and Severus.”

“We are.” Barty kissed him gently. “I won't steal the light from the couple. But I am going to steal a couple of kisses from my dear lover.” 

“Idiot.” Peter sighed smiling as he kissed back this time.

“Get a room” the three other marauders picked on them, Peter just flipped them off and continued to kiss his lover. 

“So much for not causing a scene.” Barty smirked, “and here all I did was kiss you.”


	7. the Press

Potions and Stags Chapter 7

“Maybe this time the rats can be in the right house.” Barty grabbed his tie pulling him to face him.

“Don’t make a scene. We are here to celebrate James and Severus.”

“We are.” Barty kissed him gently. “I won't steal the light from the couple. But I am going to steal a couple of kisses from my dear lover.” 

“Idiot.” Peter sighed smiling as he kissed back this time.

“Get a room” the three other marauders picked on them, Peter just flipped them off and continued to kiss his lover. 

“So much for not causing a scene.” Barty smirked, “and here all I did was kiss you.”  
_______________________________________________________________

After a few hours, Severus started to feel tired, yawning the third time in that hour.

“Alright. You. bed” his father shooed at him. 

“But.”

“No buts /lady/ Potter” James smiled kissing him “Lord Severus Potter~ you are pregnant. Your father is gotta go pack your brothers and mother to bring them here for Christmas. So I think some rest will do you good. Plus I worked extra hard on making that bed.”

“Will you be joining me? While we have guests. Such horrible Host skills my love.” Severus smirked, “I can go another hour.”

“I think the party should wind down now.” Rodolphus chuckled holding his sleeping wife to his body. 

“Agreed. Anyone need help?” Narcissa looked around. 

“Nope,” Barty picked Peter up with ease smiling when the other whined in his sleep.

“I swear these two never grew up.” Remus smiled thanking Fenrir for getting Sirius on his back. 

“To be fair they have a lot of stress on their plates….. you were in danger, Remus. As a werewolf and Barty’s Parents were controlling and kept getting people to trick him out of Peter’s house so they could kidnap him.” James reminded Remus nodded with a sad smile. Barty sneered at the mention of his parents. 

“Wish they would just drop already. Can't kill them and get my inheritance…. The moment their dead I'm selling everything and putting the money to my kid's futures. I plan to break the social norm for us rich kids and have at least three.” Barty stated. 

“Narcissa and I want at least two even if it splits the gold for them, in the end, it will be worth it.” Lucius smiled his wife next to him. 

“Marvolo. That's your sixth yawn we're going home.” Fenrir chuckled.

“Noo. I am content next to the fire.” Marvolo was sitting on the floor in the living room where everyone had been as the party started to settle.

“A warm wolf pelt is waiting and smelling like me.”Marvolo seems to look like he was contemplating something. 

“Warm body to sleep next to?” Fenrir nodded Marvolo flung his arms up. “Puppy.” Fenrir sighed “Not fully sober I see.” 

“One or two black mamba whiskey.” Fenrir chuckled picking him up. The snake from the ritual was still around his neck. It seems to want off. 

=speaker tell the dark elf and his husband I want to stay with them please.=

“Little snake wants to live in your house, James.” James cocked an eyebrow looking around he did have room for a tank in the living room. James created a tank built into a metal table, putting sticks and a half bark along with a water source. He spelled it for small wild field mice to slip in if the snake was hungry before walking over. 

“Come here pretty baby,” he whispered the snake slipped into his hands and onto his arms being a two-foot snake the tank was big enough. 

=ooo. I like this tank. Far better than my old tank=

“He likes that one it's better than his old tank.”

“Odd so he's not wild?”

=No. Master, we are bred to rituals. Part of life. =

“Bred for rituals ...god I hate that.”

“Part of life love.” Fenrir smiled as Marvolo whining under his breath. 

“Well you can rest a sure this snake is not to be rituals instead…. Do you have a name since you can understand English.”

=no. Master name me?=

“She wants you to name her. She does not have one.” marvolo yawned again trying not to fall asleep.

“Better make this quick since your nearly asleep. Um...boy or girl?” 

=girl=

“Girl.”

“Okay…you have white scales so I think Moonstar? There is a cool grey star shape on your head.”

=I like it. Oh, translation is asleep…..= the snake nodded its head in agreement to the name before jabbing to point behind James. James turned to see Fenrir holding a sleeping Marvolo. 

“Woops.” James smiled.

“She still got her name so I think its time I and pup get our mate's back home.” 

“Oh, you’re already built? May I see?” Severus looked surprised. 

“In the morning.” Remus smiled. “Get some rest. Everyone started near the same time. Others were more skilled. I and Sirius are crashing with Fenrir while Sirius builds.”

“Won't he let you help?”

“He's a Black what do you think?” 

“Say no more I get it. Goodnight.” Severus gave his goodbyes shutting the door till it's just him, his father, and husband.

“I need to go you’re mother and brothers will want to see my memories...were sorry we couldn't all be here.” 

“It’s okay what you did was risky as it was. Thank you for being here daddy.” Severus kissed his cheek. “You’re always there”

“I will always be there if Tobias or your mother have anything to say I'll kindly remind them who I am.” Sebastian smiled. “Sweet night my child. Son in law.” Sebastian bowed one last time before leaving via the fireplace to his home. 

James took his husband's hand whispering goodnight to their new familiar. 

=Lady Luna, please bless them a child who will be able to speak to me. Bless them many healthy hatchlings. For their kindness knows no bounds. May I one day return the favor for they saved my life today.= MoonStar hissed softly before curling up under her new log hideout to sleep.

Severus woke in the morning to the smell of breakfast and the sound of chatter. He got up to see he was alone in bed. After a quick trip to the bathroom for a shower and get dressed in light robes he walked out and was greeted with the Malfoy's smiled. 

“There he is. I told you all you had to do was start cooking.” Narcissa teased, James bolted over smiling. 

“Hello husband~” 

“Hello. Don’t burn your bacon.” Severus smiled as he was kissed before James ran back into the kitchen he sat at the island with the two Malfoy's getting a better look at the open kitchen. “I like this open floor plan you have James.” 

“Thanks, it took me fourteen times to get it.”

“And that wasn't breaking or fails.” Lucius chuckled. “He straight up just didn't like how they looked.” James, of course, was happier than any day Severus had seen. 

“Let’s review. You have your house started. You’re married to me. What else?”

“Lily Evans is marrying someone else. It’s all over the paper. Rita caught a rumor and tore Lily a new one. Read yourself. Tea or coffee?” 

“Coffee please,” Severus said as Lucius handed him the paper. Severus accepted his cup of coffee as he started to read.

LILY EVANS PREGNANT WITH BASTARD CHILD.

That's right my dear readers, Lily’s attempts to get back in James Potters good graces are over. It was no secret how obsessed she was with the man. Who the man is still unknown but you know that if I am on the case it won't be long! Stay tuned for an update on this one. 

I, however, have another update. One made via a Letter from one James Potter himself. Wishing the world to know he and Severus Potter nee Snape are official under both Wizard and Dark Elf law. Now, normally I would spin this into some juicy thing but seeing as it is only my second year in this position I'm going to be straight with you. This made me smile. I have interacted with both of these men and truly love, enemies to lovers. Which is what had happened with these two. It was all about Lily and James fell for Severus. Lily Evans did not like that and tried to love potion him. Only using a lighter potion to /persuade/ our Gryffindor rich boy to her favor. He did marry her for like six months. No heir and her claiming she was infertile. Honestly, what was she playing at? Anyway with this came the last straw when the dark golden boy was challenged to leaving him or leave me. James chooses his Slytherin cutie over that… thing. That is now ironically pregnant. The goblins have forced a blood test however won't say more than that it is not Potter’s child. GOOD. rumor has it Severus Potter has gained a lot of weight and is unable to brew potions to relieve his stress. It’s no secret males can be omega’s or take a potion but if the rumor is true then someone watches out James Potter 2.0 is coming or a female version of him.

In other news, Gilderoy Lockhart is still single ladies. His new book comes out this spring! This will be the fourth book out of school this man is a busy bee indeed. Rita skeeter out!

Severus spat his coffee rereading. “The poor bastard that finds out it’s his. I will pay my respects at his funeral ... Oh god, another book?”

“I read his most recent book. And then sold it to a sucker for the price I bought! It was so bad I didn't want it in my library!” Narcissa looked so annoyed at the memory.

“That’s saying something. You love your library.”James grinned.

“I let Remus read it before I sold it he wanted to tear it up. I told him I want my money back. Can you believe this rubbish gets sold but a romantic gay novel made by Remus gets thrown back at him all-cause he's a werewolf!?” 

“Oh god, another publisher?”

“He wants to keep trying I'm about to straight-up start-up a creature-friendly publishing company. Like it’s not the bookstores they will take anything that get them money unless stated otherwise. For the first time, you talk to them.” 

“That might not be a bad idea.” James pondered. 

“James?” Severus looked to his husband. 

“Well...you did want me out of the Auror business as soon as I can. I don’t make a whole lot as a backup. But if there is one thing my father instilled in me it’s business practice. So I could find what I need to make a publishing company. And get what I need. Then buy a storefront hire my friends as the workers. Give creatures their dreams and money for them. I mean I get the whole needing every coin so we would be 40 / 60 profit. Giving more to our authors. While staying afloat ourselves with property tax and paying our workers.”

“I wouldn't mind working as an Editor. I assume I could work from home or the beach house?” 

“Yeah. you and Peter. Sirius would be overproductions. And I could be the public front while Remus is the author he wants to be only he can't work with any other company but us.” James joked. 

“And what would you call this if you follow through.”

“The Marauder’s Press. Our logo…”

“We solemnly swear we’re up to no good. But we have books.” Sirius called out having walked in halfway through James's idea.

“Sirius! Where’s Remus?”

“On his way, he went to fetch Peter and Barty. Fenrir and Marvolo will be over soon.”

“.....are we going to start having family breakfast?” Severus asked.

“Breakfast. Lunch. Dinner. Tea time. You name it.” James grinned. “See this sliding door?” he pointed next to the stove where he was working.

“Yes.”

“One day it will leave to a beautiful glass contained in porch with a big dining room table to fit all of us at once. We can eat out under the sun or the stars!” 

“....hopefully this summer?”

“Well if you want me to continue building while you're at Hogwarts I don't see a problem in doing that the library and at least two guest/kids rooms.” 

“I would love that. Remember if you have to, tear it all down and start over.” 

“I know. Go slow. If I need to your dad is willing to come to help me.” 

James had breakfast made as the rest trickled in shivering from the cold winds.

“Remus where is your good coat?”

“....” Remus looked to Sirius who looked back at him worried.

“Remus…” James started to look more like a worried father as he used a more stern voice. “Where. Is. Your. Good. Coat?” 

“.....a week before we got to the island ...Were-Hunters had us cornered.” 

“WHAT” Fenrir and James screamed, Remus ducked his down. 

“I-it was my fault I made a wrong turn and ran into a trap!” Sirius tried to turn the anger to him. 

“Sirius your animagus you can’t smell them as well as Remus.”

“I…. we had been moving all day I was having so much fun. Moony and I were in our little world before we knew it we were in danger…. I was one that miss-step.”

“One miss-step you failed to tell me about!” Fenrir snarled. “What happened to the coat in question!?” 

“I ...I used it as a distraction! It threw them off cause it smelt like me. I was said to have left it on a clone. But I had no choice!! Sirius Lost his favorite Leather jacket!” 

“OI! WE MADE YOU THAT” Bellatrix glared at Sirius as Narcissa just shook her head. 

“We’re here aren’t we!?” Remus whimpered, Fenrir sighed pulling the other man to him. 

“Idiot and what if that had failed. What if they had captured you.” 

“.... I….. I guess I would have met Lady Luna far too Early.” Remus sighed he knew why they were yelling. Why they were so panicked. Were-wolves are hunted for pelts were creatures can make a shift pelt only ever six years. Usually given to friends or lovers that want to see their world or used to transformed during the day. 

“Where is your pelt?”

“In my room at your house.” 

“Good. at least you still have it.”

“You're coming up on your sixth year aren’t you? Gonna make one for Sirius?” Marvolo inquired as he took a plate of food.

“umm ... I ... I don’t know I mean he’s already a dog” Remus dodged the question. Sirius bit the inside of his lip but nodded. 

“Love you know full well you don’t just give those outs. It has to be the right time. Under the right meaning.” Fenrir stated Marvolo nodded, he elbowed Sirius. 

“You’re not the only one lacking a pelt,” he mumbled. Sirius accepted a plate from James before turning his head to Marvolo. 

“One day…..just keep hoping the next day is that day. Don’t stop till it comes.” 

“Don’t I know it,” he mumbled. Severus got to explore the island mapping out where everyone lived using the large tree that was so pretty its green leaves having to turn blue and purple. 

“Wisp hallow?” Severus whispered thinking he was alone.

“Over thousands of years old.” Severus whipped to his right smiling. 

“Mother! When did you get here?”

“Long enough to run around the Island looking for my baby.” the Queen smiled moving to Severus. “Severus you been out to long your warming charms are wearing off. Come let's get you home. You can continue exploring later.” she smiled as he led her to his home. To show off James's hard work. 

“Wow, this is good…. A little cramp in the front here.” 

“It can be at times but he likes it so I won't complain.” he sighed in content. “A home I feel home in…” 

“Good. I was hoping that was the case.”

“Has dad shown his cottage yet?”

“Yes, I love it. It is three building in a triangle, giving the boys their own space and me and your father breathing room to relax.”

“You ready for them to be adults?”

“No! I didn’t want you to grow up either! But here we are. Life moves at her own pace, we just have to accept it and adapt to her challenges ...”

“yeah ...Oh is there any author’s in your kingdom wanting to publish outside the kingdom?”

“No ...there all closed-minded minus the small gathered at your wedding. They follow the king. Zombies, or a horde of bees…...a clan of baby vampires and their maker. An alpha wolf and his pups.” she tried to think of more examples as Severus just shook his head.

“Wizards to Dumbledore.”

“Exactly!” she giggled. “But if I find that rare outrunner I will let you know...why do you want to know?”

“James is considering opening a publishing business for Creatures. If he does I want to support where I can. I already plan to ask students I know that write at Hogwarts. But it would be cool to have some help elsewhere.”

“I explore the world on queen conferences send me an owl the moment he opens this idea and I will begin looking while I'm off.”

“Really? Thank you, mom. That might be harder with your Queenly duties but just keep your eyes out for some inspiring authors save us the issue of hunting for those who want a chance at their dream.” Severus smiled he pour them a cup of tea each before sitting down. 

“Have you seen your nursery yet. “

“Yes, and it is an eyesore.”

“Red and gold?”

“Heavy red and Gold. I'm pretty sure he changed the color of the bear Narcissa gave us.”

“You gonna fix it.” 

“When he is done in the summer I will run through it and change everything to neutral colors of green and Gold.” Severus sighed. “I only get one week at home...it’s almost not fair.”

“It is completely unfair.. But that's work for you. Your Father hates how the Light elves always choose the farthest place to host the queen's tea and on Valentine's day. So every year he makes a pre valentines day thing. Like he will make the workers set up Valentine's day decorations early and will have the cooks make something I want to eat instead of what he or his dad would want. The king finds it annoying but seeing as he is the only son. Yeah. he gets away with it.” 

"I can’t imagine it will be easy for James this year. I will be at school.”

“Really?....he's a Gryffindor. And a Marauder and if he is half the man you complain about. Good. Luck. what was the stags name?”

“Prongs”

“Prongs with roses walking into the basement Slytherins and others freaking out and one kid opens up your potion lab. 5 gallons hands down I will bet on it.” 

“Mother! That’s not ladylike…...20g when I'm patrolling Hogsmeade to watch over the students, I'm nearly run over by a large stag. Who has no business being that excited to see one person.” 

“Deal!” they shook on it before laughing. Severus looked in his cup, his smile slowly faltered. 

“I got lucky with James…”

“What?”

“He could have had a fiery redhead with no filter. A Gryffindor wife. No one would be judging him.”

“He did have that. It made him miserable. He realized where his true happiness was and now has a silk black haired kinda filtered Slytherin husband that he loves so much.” 

“Hmph. you act like he's in the room.”

“Well her description could use some edits from the stag's mouth hmm? Like for instance. He instead of being married to a nut case that would be his death. He's with the man of his dreams the only one willing to sit under the moon and wither away slowly with him. With eyes as black as the tea both prefer to drink, hair as dark as the night sky, skin as pale and beautiful as the moon. Voice as taunting and rhythmic as a slow brewing potion. And the personality of the prince who has done all he can to make it to the here and now. Nothing more. Nothing less.” Severus by the time James had finished had turned around and smiled. 

“Though if I have to I will remind that prince he has someone by his side forevermore not even death will take me from you, my love.” James kissed him sweetly. 

“I don’t suppose you heard the bet?”

“No? Bet what kind?”

“One you will find out when the time comes. It's getting late and the walk-in that wind is already annoying I shall retire for now. Good evening my sweet child. Son in law.” 

“Good evening mother. Anyone coming over for dinner?” 

“No Lucius has informed me tonight needs to be a married couple night. And tomorrow day and night just us….. A mini honeymoon if you will.”

“Do you wanna go anywhere on our mini honeymoon we could travel tomorrow.”

“...I would like that. Paris? Maybe in Germany? Or Iceland I hear it’s pretty even in the winter.” 

“Anywhere you wanna go. A day trip you and me.” they ate dinner going to bed the next morning Severus woke with morning sickness. James was to his side moving Severus’s hair out of the way. 

“Breathe...need a motion sickness potion?” James made a quick bun to keep the other’s hair out of the way as Severus just nodes.

“Okay” James opened the medicine cabinet above the toilet grabbing the potion. 

“And nausea please….” 

“Okay, babe.” James smiled sitting back on his ankles when he got them helping Severus take them both.” 

“Come on back to bed with you.” 

“But our day.” 

“Sun hasn’t even come up we have time. Let's see how you feel in a few hours. Now to bed so I can make you something soft to eat.” Severus nodded going back to bed. James walked into the kitchen coming back with a tray of fluffy eggs and two slices of toast. 

“Try this. If you can eat it all we will go to. If you cant your bedridden and I will fetch our books.” Severus smiled eating some eggs and a slice of toast before his body acted up he bolted off the bed but didn't make it to the bathroom. James quickly spelled the vomit away helping Severus the rest of the way to the toilet. 

“Mini honeymoon at home.”

“Bu-”

“Severus.” James warned before sighing, “I know you got your hopes up. However, you and the baby are more important than exploring the world.” 

“Okay,” Severus finally agreed after a while. James helped him back into bed before getting books for them to read. The two spent the day in each other's company. At lunch, Severus manages to keep the light meal down. 

“I need to go last-minute Christmas shopping.” Severus had checked over his list and realized he hadn’t found something for the twins or Bellatrix. 

“You feel up to a trip to Diagon alley?” 

“Yeah. hopefully, I can find something.” James packed extra potions him in a travel bag.

“Now look who’s the worrywart.” Severus teased.

“Severus you are my husband. You are pregnant no matter what I must be prepared. Anyway, let's floo to the bank so it’s not tracked backward.” 

“Fair.” the trip over to the bank was uneventful Severus notice people wave at them and congratulate them. He remembers the news the day before. What they didn't expect was the press to catch wind of them, and want their attention. James threw his cloak over Severus in an attempt to shelter him from the flashes. 

“James, I wanna go home,” Severus whispered feeling overwhelmed.

“We're almost to the first shop. James gently pushed his mate into the armor shop. He stood at the door making sure the press stayed outside as Severus shopped calming and got to calm down a little. He found a sword that he thought Bella would like. 

“Ah, that's 7 Galleons 4 Sickles 20 Knuts ((35.00))” Severus paid and shrank it. By this time the press was gone. James and he were able to walk in peace. Next, they stopped at the bookstore finding a few for home before finding some prankster books Severus was sure the twins didn’t have because they were in Dark Elf he would have to translate it for them. When they left the press was back snapping photos. Yelling over each other.

“MR POTTER! MR POTTER IS IT TRUE THE BABY ISN'T YOURS?”

“MR POTTER! MR POTTER WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF SNAPE'S BABY DIES AT BIRTH?” the group shut up. James looked to the person. 

“What's the fine for assault?”

“Don’t.”

“Not to worry I got you covered.” Sirius slugged the reporter in the face not one picture was taken. 

“Sirius, what are you doing out here?”

“I came to get Ink and paper for Remus. I just happen to see this mess.”

“I will answer two important things I heard shouted then I need you to leave us alone.” James waited everyone nodded. 

“Severus is it okay if I announce it?”Severus nodded clinging to his arm.

“I know for a fact that Lily Evans is not carrying a Potter I was notified by the bank as they had to run the test to ensure that I didn't abandon my ex-wife with an heir. Severus Potter currently carries the Heir to the Potter Line with him right now.”

“Mr. Potter I know you only said two but can I ask one more?” the woman kept herself posed respectably in hopes he would allow one more.

“Yes.” 

“Is it true you leaked the info about the Lily incident to Rita Skeeter? Some of the readers are doubting you did it."

“Yes. Why would I do it? Because no one can get away with making someone’s life hell. Her Obsessions with us has yet to end. I still own the lot she has frequently been trying to go to and talk to me. I use to talk lightly. Like I said I have a family, I have to look out for. We have moved and will not be telling anyone where do to the severity of Lily’s obsession. Thank you.” James took Severus's hand the jerk reporter got up and started to follow only to be stopped by the female. 

Once home again Severus let out a sigh of relief, James wrapped the presents while Severus took a much-needed nap.

Christmas day was full of snow and laughter. Severus watched with the other pregnant ladies out the window at the men snowball fight. Gryffindors badly outnumbered and losing to the Slytherins. Moonstar sat comfortably on Severus's shoulders happy to be near her master. Severus found it fascinating, she would let him pick her up. She was so calm with humans he had a theory that despite being a ritual toy they were handled daily to stop hostility. 

That evening Severus had helped James cooked dinner before presents were given out. Sirius hadn’t gotten one from Remus which he found odd. He didn't dare express disappointment. His Lover was all he needed. The gifts were just a gesture. 

“Sirius!” Remus waved his hand in front of Sirius's face smiling when the others seem to come out of deep thought.

“About time silly.” 

“Sorry need me for something?”

“Yeah come outside with the rest of us.” Remus tugged him outside. The only person knowing what was going on was Fenrir who had a shit-eating grin the entire time but said nothing. 

“Knowing you. Sirius. You probably think I forgot about you in the gift department. Not true. Like said earlier this week. This is an important item and to give one way is to commit to them. And pray they will never betray you. I know you won't ever. Which is why this is a two-part gift. Sirius looked confused still not putting two and two together as Remus tosses the fur over his head and onto his shoulders. He feels it bind to him. Sirius's eyes widen when he realizes what this was. 

“Remus?” he whispered. 

“The second part.” Remus pulled two chains both with rings on them. 

“One for you and one for me even if we're in wolf form they will be seeable. Werewolves' marriages usually consist of family and friends seeing the two transform together with their chains on. It’s basic. I hope you're okay with that.”

“D-did you just...propose to me?” Sirius was in tears nodding his head. “I don't care about simple is perfect if it unites us as one. Even though we were already one, to begin with.” Remus put one of the chains around Sirius's neck before allowing Sirius to put the other around his. Remus dawned his original Fur. 

“Ready? Together now.”

“I don’t know what I am doing Remus.”

“It's just like turning to Padfoot only focus on the fur instead of your core.” Sirius took a minute to identify the difference before nodding. Remus and he turned together. Remus was still bigger his fur reddish brown with scattered in silver. Sirius was definitely bigger than Padfoot’s original form it was like Padfoot had a growth spurt. Sirius chased his own tail to get a look at himself before pouncing at Remus. Remus playfully tussled with him the two were so happy together not hearing the gasps or the cheering. 

“Alright, you two settle down! You're getting too excited.” Fenrir still treated them like pups, of course, he had dragged Marvolo out in front of the others. Marvolo was one step from hexing the older werewolf. Where was his coat this isn't fair, he realized he was wasting a bit of time in his own head. 

“I-i’m tired I want to go home,” Marvolo stated coldly he noticed Fenrir wasn’t paying attention. 

“I’m going home!” he said louder. Still no response from Fenrir. “See you at home then…” Marvolo turned away trying to see where in his memory did he anger Fenrir. Why was he the only wolf-mate left out. All of the wolves in Fenrir’s pack that were his age or Fenrir's was married off to their loved ones. He watched as Fenrir blessed them and would celebrate. Why not him. What could he possibly be doing wrong? He had started walking away not hearing his name. 

“MARVOLO!” his back straightened he growled whirling around his red eyes lighting up in the night. 

“WHAT. WHAT YOU DAMN MUTT! WHAT DO YOU WANT! HUH, A BONE? A SLAB OF MEAT? WHAT. CAN’T I AM DONE WAITING! I THOUGHT WRONG ABOUT THIS!!! LOVE MAKES YOU STRONGER MY ASS!” he roared turning to storm away knowing if he looked at Fenrir again he would kill him. Had he looked he would have seen Fenrir’s horrified face. Or that Horrified turned to anger. He stormed after him grabbing his arm. 

“Let. go.” Marvolo hissed.

“Make me.” Fenrir challenged. Marvolo tried to yank his arm from the supernatural strength. When it started to hurt he turned to tug harder a new way.

“Let. Go. I need Space! I need time away from you!!” Marvolo could feel everyone's eyes on them. “You’re making a scene!” 

“You’re making a scene Tom. I am just standing here.” Of course, Fenrir was right Marvolo stopped.

“I wanna go home,” he whispered. “Please let me go home I don't feel like celebrating. I am all socialized out. I hit my limit.” Fenrir just stood there. 

“Am I not good enough for you Greyback? Does Tom Marvolo Greyback sound that hideous to you?” 

“....so you really have been wanting to marry.”

“Really?” Marvolo scoffed. “/marry/ is putting it lightly! Fenrir I have wanted you to see, I was serious! We have been together over 20 plus years!. How much more evidence do you need! I know you hear me crying in bed if the subject is ever brought up! This! This is super important to me! I want to belong to! I have always wanted to just belong! This war I created was for creatures to get their rights back. To help. I didn't believe in love at first yes. But you stuck around and saw things through! And what's worse is you dug in and showed me a softer side to me! Now I just want to forget it! I love you damn it! But I can't keep feeling like this.”

“Then don’t” Fenrir whispered.

“You think I have a fucking choice! I was pretty sure I could never love! I was born of a LOVE POTION! I SHOULDN'T FEEL LIKE THIS I SHOULDN'T BE ABLE TO SIT HERE AND YELL AT YOU I SHOULD NOT CARE RIGHT NOW. GUESS WHAT I CARE!” 

“Idiot.” Fenrir smiled pulling him to him. “Hush. it’s okay.” 

“No!” Marvolo tried relentlessly to free himself. When Fenrir let him go, he turned to run, a cold chain wrapped around his neck. 

“You really think I'm going to let you walk out of my life?” Fenrir whispered in his ear. “Turn around.” Marvolo hesitated to feel the chain on his neck for a minute before turning. He gasped at the fur. Fenrir was holding it was fur tattooed to his chest Fenrir hardly wore shirts so with the tattoo gone Marvolo could tell it was the one.

“A werewolf can shed a fur every six years but there is only one first shed it will grow to a point.” Fenrir through it over the other's shoulder. 

“Remus keeps his original not cause he doesn't love Sirius but because too much hardship and memories are in that fur. Mine, however… mine has seen our good and bad days. And is why I pass it onto you. Yes. I am very slow to realize these kinds of things. I am not the best alpha to you when your upset I treat you like a puppy throwing a tantrum. Not sure if I will ever grow out of it. But that love confession was all I need to prove to myself that you are staying.”

“You doubted me this whole time?”

“No. well…. I guess in a way I did. I thought you could do better than I was the dog. A toy you would one day through to the side or kill. I…. I didn't know I was irreplaceable. But I do now. And not to steal Remus and Sirius Spotlight."

“Too late.” Marvolo felt the others hand in his hair. 

“A little. Mind putting this on me then?” he held up the second chain before taking a knee so the other didn't have to struggle. Marvolo glared at him puffing his cheeks. Fenrir only stuck his tongue out at him. Marvolo put the necklace around the neck. Fenrir dawned on his fur and both whispered three as they transformed. Fenrir was is normal Grey and black Wolf bigger than Remus due to age and his body’s build. Marvolo was black fur that was the tame only thing that gave him away was is big red eyes. He was the size of Sirius in the werewolf form making Fenrir look like a giant.

The four wolves turned back. 

“Finally,” Marvolo mumbled smiling. “Dumb dog.”

“Clever snake,” Fenrir replied kissing him not caring who saw. “The whole behind closed doors is over. As your husband, I can kiss you wherever I bloody well please.”

“I think….. I can handle that ...along with any other affections like ...cuddling. And snogging to embarrass any godchildren.”

“That’s another thing. Remus is a great son. I love Remus but I never planned to stop at one son.”

“We can get started on a family in the spring. Give the newly married one's time to move out.” 

“Deal.”


	8. Valentines day Reminders

The week was over far earlier than Severus wanted, he wanted nothing more than to stay by James. 

“Write to me?” Severus whispered nuzzling James’s neck, sadden he had to go. James hummed, not enjoying the day. He pulled Severus too him again. 

“Are you sure you can’t quit your job?”

“I happen to like my job, thank you.” 

“I know, but you’re gone most of the year because of it.” 

“I am, and once I have Harrison. I will be allowed to come back and forth as much as I want from office to office. So if you add my office in the next update, I can always come home to cuddle.” 

“...I like that idea.” James smiled, kissing him before Severus pulls away. 

“I have to go, or I will be late to see you in the summer. Behave yourself, and I might send chocolates on Valentine’s day. “Severus teased, making James laugh. 

“I look forward to it.” James grinned with a plan to infiltrate Hogwarts on that day. James continues to destroy and rebuild the house over and over, even showing Sirius his technics in the hope the other would picking up to make his own home. Sirius, not wanting anything significantly substantial, was able to make a shack house the first time. Fenrir tore it down.

“Seriously?” Sirius growled.

“Too weak. Not good enough. Again.” Fenrir ordered James would watch in amusement on his days he took breaks to see Sirius try and for Fenrir to only call it not Good enough after tearing it down again.

“Pops, I think you shou-” Remus was cut off by Marvolo.

“Let him Remus it’s the only way Sirius will learn.”

“And piss him off.”

“He quits being lazy at that point.” Remus couldn’t argue against that; his lover was playful and lazy unless he was in a more negative mood.

Sirius had had enough. His body started to shake after the tenth day of this.

“That’s enough building for one day we can pick it up tomorrow.”

“Excuse you?”

“You’re worn out.” Fenrir watched as Sirius dropped his wand, waving his hand over the material. The house started to build as blood ran down his nose slowly to his chin this new shack wasn’t a shack but a stone cottage. Fenrir sighed as he swung his magic. The building didn’t even shake as Remus caught his mate.

“Are you happy now!!?” He snarled, carrying him to the door James opened it, allowing Remus to be the first one in, the cottage, looked and felt well built on the inside.

“Remus, he chooses to do it. Come out, and it might not be safe.”

“It is very much safe.” He growled his magic whirled around the stone wasn’t moving; it refused each stone glowed with a ruin of protection on the inside.

“Pup….”

“Do. Not. Pup. Me. You pushed Sirius to far! He would have worked on the shack as time went on.” The door slam shut. James went back to his house and rested. In the morning, he remade house; it was now two stories. He had Fenrir push at it to see if it would stand; the first time the barebones of just being outer walls collapsed with such ease, James jumped back yelping. 

“You alright?” Fenrir hollered.

“Yes! I just thought I made this stronger. “As time went on and a new home was built slowly keeping his idea of an open kitchen, he put the stove on the outer wall with cabinets and draws on the opposite wall was the sinks and fridge. Walking through the kitchen, which had stone walls, you walk into an open glass space that had a large family table with at least twenty chairs. Going back the way you came, you came back to the breakfast window and breakfast bar that divided the kitchen from the foyer. There was an arch walk-in living room where their new familiar’s tank rested in the wall behind the couch, which was pressed up against it in a maroons colors, the glass part of the reservoir started above the sofa — giving anyone and everyone a full view of the majestic snake. 

To the diagonal left of the couch on a diagonal Wall that would be a corner is a large stone fireplace. It’s large enough to travel through standing up and put a cooking pot, in front of a couch is a Birch White coffee table. On the wall across is a big window with green and maroon red curtains. The floor an dark brown wood the walls a forest green making the area look smaller. Coming back out into the foyer from the living room and turning right is two medium staircases keeping up in a U shape to the top floor on the bottom floor under the stairs a bit is a golden colored wood archway leading into a hallway. To the left are a broad set of doors to the master bedroom, which inside and one the right wall next to third grand doors is Severus office door. It’s black and curves at the top instead of being squared like the bathroom door on the opposite left corner farther down the wall that had the gland red and green door. There’s a silver wight door closer to the wall connected to the hall that leads into a nursery. After being ringed out by Narcissa and Severus, he made the room green and gold. The bassinet on the right wall in the middle. Toys in a chess opposite on the left side. The walls connected to the hallway having another silver door to come in from the entrance. Down the hall to the right, was a glass door leading down a glass hallway to a garden large and twenty different types of flowers and potions ingredients, with space to create more pots and soiled land for more things. 

Up the stairs to the second level held five doors, one to a vast library. It is divided into two full rooms with a staircase to the South Wall to climb up to the second floor. On the second floor, there was a large window against the back of the house toward the giant tree that would be considered the primary marker on the map of the island. 

The next door was an everyday use bathroom with a bath built into the floor in the corner a shower to its left and small closed off toilet. The other two rooms made into guest rooms with queen size beds and dressers with walk-in closets and a big window each. There’s also a door across from the bedrooms that leads to an outside patio. Another door across from the library this would be James’s space to do with he was thinking maybe the start of his book store or home office.

Fenrir tested everywhere, it held to the wind gust and rocks he threw at them. 

“It’s not moving any time soon, that’s for sure.”

James nodded “and just in time. I’m going to wander off the island toward Hogwarts; if I’m slow, Severus won’t notice the change. I can make it there before Valentine’s day in a week.”

“You’re going to piss him off.”

“Eh, he’ll get over it.” James smiled before taking a night to rest up in the morning Sirius and Remus saw to make sure he was ready.

“Heavy cloak?” Remus picked

“Yes,” James answered flatly.

“All four scarves?”

“Yes.”

“Warming charms ready?”

“I’m turning to stay as soon as I hit the ground.”

“Are you sure this is wise?”

“Yes.”

“Got your present for him?” Sirius piped up James held the cauldron of time frozen flowers and chocolate. 

“Yes.”

“Better go before Remus starts another list check,” Sirius seated his back kinda shoved him away from them.

“Please be careful!” Remus hissed out.

“I will; I will. I promise!” With that, James left their sights.

Having left around noon, James landed in the farthest part of the forest, transforming into his stag form. He cast a notice me not as he began the walk to Hogwarts. Days. Severus hadn’t heard from him. 

Severus was about to letter Lucius to check on him when a letter came in.

{Sorry for the delay in writing back, I have been perfecting the house. I overdid it a little and needed a day of rest. Unfortunately, I forgot after that till I found your letters. I am doing okay everything is complete Fenrir tested it against weather and spelled it should hold for years to come. Sirius managed to make him and Remus a little cottage. Again, however, with the drawbacks of Fenrir pushing him so far, he fainted. Remus is not speaking to Fenrir right now. - J}

{Merlin’s Beard James. Maybe I should come home one weekend.}

{No! It’s all good now, everything is fine.}

{ James. This note arrived a day earlier than usual are you in London?} James cursed inward, waiting a few days before replying. 

{I was, I looking for something. A surprise, I can’t tell you. However now you know I was in London to pick it up.} He made sure the date was correct this time. He had to hold onto it for another day before sending it. He was almost a day away, turning back to prongs he continued the walk to Hogwarts. He was making it there the day before Valentine’s. Severus had sent two small notes asking what his plans were for Valentine’s day. And if he would want to meet in Hogsmeade, he had to ignore them in to not blow his cover. The day came Severus was walking with a group of Slytherins who all held themselves as his protectors. James wanted to laugh at the sight but then got an idea. He followed them, but before they could step into the small village, James charged getting in their way. The kids screamed startled before they could pull their wands. Prongs summoned the basket setting it at Severus’s feet. Severus was pale from the sudden stag; at a better look at the basket, he looked at the stag before glaring at it. 

“James Potter!” he hissed the kids relaxed, hearing the name. 

“Are you trying to get yourself killed!?” the stag shook his head and neck as if he was shaking the water off. He then laid in front of the other to get on. 

“No.” the stag got in his way as he moved to go around him. 

“Prongs move.” every time Severus stopped moving, James would lay down. He was displaying that he wanted him to get on his back. Finally, Severus gave in feeling embarrassed he sat his legs to one side. James carefully grabbed the basket, walking into the village. Severus covered his face with one hand. 

“Damn it, Prongs.” Severus hissed softer this time, “I am glad your here.” Prongs made a quiet noise in agreement as they moved on an older path out of the small village to a small open area in the forest. Prongs let Severus off before turning to James. 

“Surprise!” James had the area set up for a picnic. 

“I’m going to kill you, mister.” Severus glared. James grinned, kissing him as he pulled the other to him. 

“I nearly botched it.”

“I know. I think you blew it when you didn’t write back cause I got suspicious when the letters stopped again.”

“Yet, you still seemed surprised.”

“.... I may have been expected to wake up next to you.” 

“An idea for the future then.”

“James, no.” Severus frowned at his husband

“James yes~” James kissing Severus before sitting down with the other in his lap. He pulled the picnic basket out, holding a grape to Severus’s mouth.

Severus playfully glared at his lover before taking the grape in his mouth. He grabbed a strawberry to feed to James, smiling.

“Admit it. You like this.” 

“It is cheesy, cheap, and ...overall the best damn Valentine day yet. At least the best one while pregnant.” 

“Yeah? I will have to come up with something new every year.” 

“I look forward to it. Husband.” James felt a shiver down his back at the word. He was looking to Severus with all the love he held for the man out in full view. 

Severus smiled, kissing him. 

“I love you too.” 

“Scuddle till you have to go back?” 

“Fine.” Severus laid by James with James arms around him; the blanket had warming charms to keep them both warm, while they stayed in the spring air. Severus played with the other hair.

“How is the building going?” Severus mumbled. 

“Done and ready for you to come home in the summer.”

“Perfect.” Severus lost his smile as he relaxed, but his eyes held a warm tone to his content. 

“happy valentines day love.”

“Happy Valentine’s day, you bloody Gryffindor.” the two talked till it was time for Severus to go back. James walked him back to the path up. 

“thank you, James...” James smiled, looking to him before he frowned; he stopped the other from walking away. 

“What's wrong? What did I do? did you not like that?”

“What? Oh, merlin James yes! I liked it its just.....some of this,” he held his hand up. “even after a month is still not sticking. Me, James, you choose me. Given our history and all ... it’s still settling.”

“Severus Potter.” James whispered, “Slytherins best Potion master before he graduated from Hogwarts. Cannot see why I would choose him. even after being married for a month and a half-ish.” James teased. 

“I meant what I said in the kitchen.” James moved closer, putting a hand on the other’s cheek, making him looked to him as he whispered. “With the man of his dreams the only one willing to sit under the moon and wither away slowly with him. With eyes as black as the tea, both prefer to drink, hair as dark as the night sky, skin as pale and beautiful as the moon. Voice as taunting and rhythmic as a slow brewing potion. The personality of the prince, who has done all he can to make it to the here and now. Nothing more. Nothing less.”

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING:  
> NO BETA STORY, and multiply Guy on Guy shippings.  
> I do not own Harry Potter if I did things would be different! J.K. Rowling owns all credit goes to her. I just had the idea, none of the characters. I also made up a name for characters that didn't have any.


End file.
